Las generaciones se reunen
by pilarsolanogutierrez
Summary: ¿Que pasará cuando las cuatro generaciones se reunen? Los hermanos Potter no se han acabado de recuperar de ver con vida a Lord Voldemort cuando ahora, van a conocer, no solo a sus hijos si no a sus nietos. Las cosas nunca pensadas van a pasar en Howgarts
1. Un día normal en Hogwarts

Maldita sea mi suerte! Merlín, ¿es que no te compadeces de esta hermosura de mujer?

Mary Lilian Potter Evans, una hermosa joven de cabellos rojos y ojos cafés caminaba sin rumbo fijo con la cabeza echa un lio y despotricando de su existencia como solo una hija de James Potter podía hacerlo; el motivo: Dolores Umbridge, el ministerio y esa absurda obsesión de Cornelius Fudge en negar lo innegable…

\- Oh Merlin! ¿Es que acaso no tengo suficiente con que no le crean a mi hermanito? Ugggghhhh

El problema esta vez fue el mismo de siempre, su hermano.

La profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras impuesta por el ministro de magia inicio su clase con el titulo "RAZONES POR LAS CUALES POTTER ES UN MENTIROSO" y simplemente Mary le recordó, con un inofensivo hechizo porque nunca debe meterse con los Potter.

\- Mary! Mary!- un pelirojo alto, de ojos ambar corria detrás de la mayor de los Potter- Mary Lilian Potter es mejor que te detegas ahora mismo!- le grito, haciendo que la peliroja se detuviera en seco.

Al llegar a ella quien se mantenía de espaldas, Fred Weasley solo la abrazó; sabía perfectamente que para su mejor amiga la prioridad siempre sería el bienestar de Harry, y el improperio de la cara de sapo sumado a todas las criticas que ya hacían por el "supuesto" regreso de Voldemort había echo que la copa rebozara, esa bruja la había lastimado.

\- Juro que trato de contenerme Freddy, pero simplemente no puedo- le dijo Mary sin soltar siquiera una lagrima- Este es nuestro ultimo año en Howgarts ¿Cómo podre defenderlo después?

\- No te preocupes rojita… sé que esto será duro, para él, para todos… pero debes tratar de que su vida sea mas llevadera, no puedes darle motivos a esa, para que te castigue y mucho menos para que por ti, moleste mucho mas a Harry.

Mary simplemente bufó y se dejo abrazar, no había remedio, Fred tenia razón.

\- Sabes? Tengo hambre- le dijo Mary aun disfrutando del abrazo de Fred y de su dulce aroma a canela.

Fred simplemente rió, amaba a Mary mas que nada en el mundo, pero le daba pánico confesarcelo y que todo esto que vivía con ella se fuera por un tubo.

\- Cariño, es hora de almorar… simplemente creo que aveces eres muy parecida a Ron.

Los dos se miraron al fin a los ojos, se sonrieron y entre risas se dirigieron al comedor.

Harry había llegado temprano al gran comedor, noto que al pasar por un corredor junto a Hermione y Ron, lo miraban y cuchicheaban, pero dese que salio la noticia en el profeta en donde el ministro desmentia su versión en la que voldemort había regresado, no era nada nuevo los murmullos de la gente.

\- ¿Creen que debería preocuparme mas por lo que dicen los chismes?- le pregunto Harry a sus amigos, causando la risa de ambos

\- Jajajaja solo quiero imaginarte sentado, averiguando el chisme junto a las hermanas parvati y lavender- dijo Hermione- eso seria tan digno de el elegido- y de nuevo las risas.

\- ¿Por qué tan felices trio de tres?- pregunto George llegando tras ellos- ahhhh ya se, seguro que ya vieron la cara de verde sapo que tiene la cara de sapo… ahora si, gracias a Mary ya le queda mejor el apodo.

\- ¿Cómo que gracias a Mary?- dijo Harry temiendo lo peor- ¿Qué hizo mi hermana?

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No saben?- George vio a los tres muchachos negar asombrados pues digamos que la cara de sapo quedo verde del coraje y tubo que ausentarse de su cargo por algún tiempo.

\- Por favor Harry, sé que estaras molesto… pero déjame abrazar a tu hermana por esto- dijo Ron con la emoción contenida- Esa chiquilla se merece todos los premios del mundo! Nos libramos de esa horrible mujer!

\- ¿Dónde esta? - dijo Hermione- Esta Potter! No sé si abrazarla o darle un buen regaño por busca pleitos.

\- Sera como sea, pero ya lo que hizo, lo hizo- dijo George hablando con orgullo de su mejor amiga- mejor vamos a comer… me muero de habmbre.

Harry solo volteo los ojos, en definitiva su hermana amaba meterse en problemas, aunque eso de Umbridge había sido demasiado, incluso para Mary, " Tengo que preguntarle porque lo hizo" Se dijo mentalmente mientras caminaba con sus amigos rumbo a su mesa en donde encontraron a Ginny hablando con Dean Thomas y Neville, Harry solo al ver la mano de la pelirroja enlazada con la del moreno, se retorcio de dolor, hizo una mueca de desagrado y frunció su ceño, gesto que solo noto Hermione.

\- Hey chicos!- dijo Ginny, con su hermosa sonrisa- ¿han visto a Mary? Quiero darle un beso enorme por haberme salvado de tener esta semana clases con esa arpía.

Harry solo la miraba y sonreía como un idiota, Ron estaba, como siempre atiborrado de comida, George mas pendente que Angelina que de otra cosa, entonces al final Hermione era la que debía contestar.

\- Aun la esperamos Ginny… sigo preguntándome como es que le quedan agallas para hacer todo lo que hace.

\- ¿Hace? ¿Quién?- pregunto Mary que llegaba justo enn ese instante y se sentaba junto a Ron- ¿Me pasas el pan Ginny?

\- Tu!, señorita Potter…. ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Harry al ver como su hermana se acercaba como si nada a comer

\- Yo? Yo?- decía Mary haciendo pucheros a su hermano- Pero si yo soy de lo mas responsable Harry… No he hecho nada!

Fred Rio como un tonto enamorado, lo que genero risas en su gemelo y Angelina, quines sabían sobre sus sentimientos por la peliroja.

\- Dejame te felicito Marycin- Dijo Ginny con su dulce sonrisa- hiciste lo que muchos tenían ganas de hacer pero nunca se atrevían.

\- Es que es muy difícil atreverse ¿verdad Gin?- Ginny se sonrojo ante el comentario de la chica Potter- o ¿Qué opinas tu Harry? ¿Se debería arreisgar una persona en la vida para ganar?

Pero un ruido extraño interrumpio, para fortuna de Harry, el cuestionario de su hermana, misteriosamente una nube del techo encantado se puso morada, una especie de remolino los invadio, y como si fuera magia, un grupo de jóvenes cayo del cielo.

\- Pero que demo…- fue la expresión de uno de los viajeros, al ponerse de pie, siendo observado por un asombrado ron, una nerviosa Hermione y un pálido Harry.

\- Harry- dijo Hermione en un titubeo- Ese niño es idéntico a ti.

Aquel niño simplemente abrió los ojos de manera exorbitante, abrió los ojos mil veces por minuto y volteo a ver a una chica peliroja, quien lo miraba con miedo.

\- ¿Rose? Dime que no son quienes creo que son- dijo Albus al ver joven a su padre

\- Claro que son tonto… el problema no es ese, si no como es que llegamos aquí y como nos iremos- dijo la peliroja llamada Rose.

\- Perdonen, creo que puedo ayudarles con uno de esos misterios- dijo Albus Dumbledore, entrando al salón, provocando sorpresa en varios de los presentes- Estan aquí porque aquellos que me enviaron una carta, querían que llegasen a esta época.

\- ¿Una carta? ¿Qué carta?-pregunto Ron


	2. Explicaciones

Albus Dumbledore, con su habitual elegancia, caminaba por la mesa de los profesores de extremo a extremo con un pergamino cuidadosamente atado a un moño mientras explicaba a todos lo que parecía una nueva aventura.

\- Aunque suene improbable, esta mañana a mi oficina me ha llegado una carta proveniente del año 2032, en donde, un grupo de jovencitos explican como lanzaron u hechizo provocando que los hijos de algunos de los presentes aquí mismo viajaran a través del tiempo hasta nuestra fecha; el motivo, según ellos es darles a todos la oportunidad de ver por quien se lucha, puesto que los tiempos que están por venir no son para nada fáciles.

\- Perdon profesor, no le estoy entendiendo bien- dijo Hermione Granger con el ceño fruncido- ¿me esta diciendo que estos jóvenes son hijos de nuestra generación?¿ que vienen del futuro?

\- Asi es señorita Granger, precisamente.

\- Pero señor, si mal no he entendido, y mire que Hermione me lo ha explicado muchas veces, no se puede saber nada del futuro- dijo Ron, ocasionando la sorpresa de Hermione quien pensaba "Si me ha escuchado".

\- Señor Weasley, al parecer eso, en esta ocasión no tiene injerencia…. Le hechizo realizado por los chicos del futuro, fue creado y lanzado con tal detalle que todas barreras espacio-temporales se disolvieron.

Todos quedaron satisfechos con esa explicación, que aunque real fue bastante confusa, asi que nadie quería indagar mas sobre como habían logrado llegar sus hijos.

\- Ahora bien- continuó Dumbledore, agitando su varita sobre los de la tercera generación ocasionando que todos tuviesen sus rostros cubiertos- quisiera que todos ustedes se presentasen ante nosotros, creo que será muy divertido…

En ese momento las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dando paso a algunos que no se encontraban presentes, Arthur y Molly Weasley; un chico llamado Ralf Scanmander, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Bill, Fleur, Charlie y Percy aparecieron causando sorpresa ante todos.

Sirius y Remus saludaron a Harry y Mary quienes estaban felices de volver a ver a sus tios; Arthur y Molly saludaron a sus hijos y a los profesores, mas, cuando todos estuvieron preparados, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando pasar a una rubia hermosa, con ojos dorados y resplandecientes quien parecía una veela; todos la miraban embelesados hasta que ella, Marlene Mckinnon, interrumpió el revuelo con su sonrisa, saludando a Remus, Arthur y Molly e ignorando olímpicamente la sonrisa auto-suficiente de Sirius.

\- Estando todos presentes ya, ¿Quién será el primero en presentarse?


	3. Regulus Orion Black

Regulus Orión Black

La duda surgió entre los viajeros, "¿Quién se presentaría primero?" pues es que todos querían hacerlo, pero obviamente, tendrían que ir uno por uno.

Todos gritaban, la algarabía iba subiendo, hasta que una hermosa pelirroja, con ojos verdes gritó: "basta!" haciendo que todos la miraran asustados.

\- Calma Lils- dijo la que fue llamada Rose- decide tu que haremos entonces

Todos asintieron a lo propuesto, parecía que le tuviesen miedo a la chiquilla, al final, ella lo resolvió todo sugiriendo a manera de orden, que se presentaran de mayor a menor.

Un encapuchado beso la mejilla de la pequeña, sonriendo con un simple "Gracias Lils" y se dirigió sobre una tarima que Dumbledore recientemente había aparecido.

\- Por favor, damas, caballeros, niños y niñas, absténganse todos de desmayarse ante tanta belleza, sé que soy perfecto pero autógrafos al final.

Marlene simplemente rodó los ojos, ese muchachito sonaba tan arrogante como el Black estúpido, sentado dos puestos enfrente de ella

\- Soy, el magnífico, maravilloso e inigualable…. REGULUS ORION BLACK!

Pasó de todo justo en ese instante, el encapuchado se retiró lo que lo cubría dejando ver a un hombre joven, de tez morena, ojos negros profundos y picaros, una sonrisa encantadora y un cuerpo atlético que sin lugar a dudas dejaba ver un parecido casi perfecto con el merodeador al cual le decían canuto.

Sirius en su puesto solo atino a abrir los ojos para luego caer de espaldas y desmayarse.

Remus y Harry, luego de recuperarse por la sorpresa, solo se carcajearon, tanto que con su risa, contagiaron al resto de los presentes…

\- Casaron a canuto- reía Remus histéricamente- el indomable Black se dejo atrapar- y todos de nuevo, volvías a sus carcajadas.

Regulus sin lugar a dudas disfrutaba de la escena, pero pues, no todo puede durar; además, no podía dejar que su tío Remus se burlara de demás de su padre.

\- Por favor tío Remus, no te burles tanto de papá que a ti también te domaron- le dijo causando aún más risas en Harry que observaba atónito la cara pálida de Remus, él no se había esperado esto- Tío Harry esto es serio! Deja de reírte del tío Remus por favor, y despierta a mi padre…

La rubia McKinnion no había dejado de ver con tristeza al joven que se presentaba, imaginar a Sirius como un mujeriego, era mucho más fácil que ver, con sus propios ojos como se ataba a una mujer que no era ella, y es que, Marlene no podía creer como, después de tantos años, ella seguía enamorada de ese patán tal y como lo estuvo desde su quinto año en Howgarts, cuando lo vio salir del lago junto a sus amigos, y le sonrío como si ella fuese el centro del universo.

\- ¿Quién ES TU MADRE?- gritó Sirius saliendo del shock en el que se encontraba

\- Pensé que lo sabias papá, hace unos días me contaste que te habías enamorado de ella desde cuarto año en Howgarts- dijo Regulus con una sonrisa de medio lado al mejor estilo de los Black, Sirius solo atinó a abrir los ojos- ¿Y? ¿El gran Sirius Black tiene miedo de besar a una mujer? ¿Te vas a quedar sentado?

Sirius abrió, si se puede mas los ojos… No!, se dijo, NO ME DETENDRE! Y tal y como se lo esperaba Regulus, salió corriendo hacia el lugar en donde Marlene MCKinnion lo miraba estupefacta.

\- ¿Queee…. Black? ¿Qué haces?- le susurró sorprendida

\- Te amo Marly… perdóname por no habértelo dicho tantos años atrás… tuvo que venir un hijo nuestro, pasar tantos años en azkaban, morir mis amigos y perderte tanto, para que yo, al final, dejara mi orgullo y admitiera que te amo, que siempre lo hi…

Pero Marlene no lo dejó acabar, lo besó con toda la fuerza, con todo el amor, que solo los años de espera le habían dado.

\- Que pena con los señores, pero yo necesito nacer cuando toque… no antes- dijo Regulus sonriéndoles a sus padres- y si me lo permiten voy a continuar.

\- Dale Canutin… continua- le dijo Sirius

\- ¿Canutin? Jajajajaja mamá te deja embobado ¿cierto?... en fin, como iba diciendo, mi nombre es Regulus Orión Black McKinnion, tengo 26 años y cuando fui a Hogwarts pertenecí a la casa de los leones

Todo el grupo de los Gryffindor aplaudió con fuerza.

\- Mis padres, como ya lo saben, son Sirius y Marlene Black, y mis padrinos son Remus Lupin y Dora Tonks - Lunático abrazó a Canuto agradeciéndole, y Tonks le dio un beso a su primo mientras saludaba a Marlene.

\- En este momento trabajo como auror en el ministerio de magia, no tengo novia porque me casé hace 2 años con una hermosisisissma mujer con la que tenemos un hijito que se llama Jack- Marlene sonrió orgullosa del amor con la que su hijo hablaba de su familia, mmmm ¿Qué más?... Ah si! Amo la comida de la abuela Molly

Molly quien estaba sentada con su esposo se sonrojó.

\- ¿Abuela?- dijo Ron

\- Ah si tío… pues es que todos nosotros nos criamos juntos, en la madriguera, y, a decir verdad, la abuela Molly ha sido la única capaz de hacer entrar en razón a papá y al tío Remus cuando ellos lo han necesitado

\- Por supuesto- dijo Molly- Estos dos necesitan una madre que los haga entrar en razón

\- Claro abue! Eso y que amamos como cocinas!- dijo Regulus haciendo reír a todo el gran comedor- la verdad es que mis mejores recuerdos son en la madriguera.

Todos asintieron, la mitad del gran salón sabia perfectamente como era una navidad en la madriguera… Asombroso.

\- Bueno familia, eso es todo de este hermoso Black

Y bajó del escenario para sentarse junto a sus padres, no sin antes darle un abrazo a sus padrinos, su tío Harry y los abuelos Weasley.


	4. Edward Remus Lupin

Edward Remus Lupin

Sin recuperarse de la emoción de ver un hijo del gran Sirius Black, el gran comedor se sorprendió al ver un nuevo encapuchado listo para presentarse en la tarima.

\- Jum, jum- carraspeo el viajero - Creo que es mi turno- dijo provocando una sonrisa en Dumbledore, que le cedió la palabra luego de pedirles a todos mesura, y mas atención.

\- Gracias profesor… bueno, mi nombre es Edward.

El joven se quitó la capucha dejando ver a un peli-negro de ojos dorados iguales a los de su padre, de hecho, era el calco de su padre, excepto, claro por el cabello.

En la mesa de Gryffindor , sentada junto a Ginny y Hermione, una sorprendida y triste Tonks miraba nostálgica al calco del amor de su vida, y era que ella sabía quien podría ser el padre del viajero.

\- ¿Remus?, creo que este es hijo tuyo- titubeó Harry dirigiéndose al amigo de su padre, provocando que Sirius saliera de su asombro y se carcajeara con todas sus fuerzas

\- Jajajajajajajajajajaajjaajajajajajajajajaj LUNATICO, LUNATICO… TIENES UN HIJO!- Gritó Sirius levantándose de pronto y bailando como loco cantaba "Lunático tiene un hijo, lunático se divirtió" ; causando la risa de todos en el gran comedor.

\- Tal cual el tío Sirius lo adivinó, mi nombre completo es Edward Remus Lupin y mi papá no es otro que…

Pero se vio interrumpido por el grito de Remus.

\- Nooooo! Esto no puede estar pasando!- grito Remus angustiado- Yo no pude tener un hijo… ¿Cómo pude ser tan…

\- ¿Irresponsable?- completó Edward- Hay papá… eres tal cual te describiste, un pesimista… mira, no te preocupes ¿si? No tengo tu ppp, asi que debes empezar a respirar y permitirte amar un poco más la vida.

\- ¿ppp? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto un chico de Raevenclaw

\- Es la forma en la que mi padrino Harry le dice al pequeño problema peludo que tiene mi papá desde niño- respondió de manera elocuente.

\- ¿Padrino? ¿Yo?- preguntó con asombro Harry.

\- Si, padrino tu… mi papá me comentó en una ocasión que el tío James, el tío Sirius y él habían echo algo así como una promesa rara de merodeadores…

\- ¿Te acuerdas Remus?- preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa nostálgica. Remus asintió con la cabeza y Sirius continuo con su relato- Quedamos un día en que Yo sería el padrino del primer hijo de James, Remus sería el padrino de mi primer hijo y James sería el padrino del primer hijo de Remus, y pues bien, a falta del cornamenta mayor, quien mejor que el cachorro.

Harry asintió con su cabeza satisfecho, y Mary ahogo un sollozo ante el recuerdo de su papá.

\- ¿En serio estas bien?- preguntó Remus con suspicacia.

\- Perfecto pa, no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa tan lobuna como la de su padre.

\- ¿Quién ES TU MADRE?- le preguntó Remus causando risas entre todos por la forma tan rápida en la que había cambiado de expresión.

\- ¿En serio no sabes?- le dijo el chico- no te preocupes, yo te lo demuestro- Ante la atónita mirada de todos, el joven cambió su apariencia y su pelo negro, pasó de la nada a ser azul eléctrico - y por si alguno aun no ha captado el mensaje, mi perfecta y hermosa madre es Dora Lupin, oh, perdón, ahorita debe continuar siendo Tonks.

La metamorfomaga se levantó ante la mirada de todos y se arrojó a los brazos del merodeador susurrándole un "te lo dije" lo besó de lleno en los labios, justo como había querido hacerlo desde hace tiempo.

Toda la mesa de Gryffindor, la orden del fénix y unos que otros profesores y alumnos demás se habían levantado a aplaudir a la ahora, feliz pareja.

Remus, quien amaba en secreto y profundamente Tonks, solo se dejó guiar por sus instintos y le susurró a su futura esposa un "Te haré mas caso de ahora en adelante" que causó risas en todo el comedor, en todos menos en uno, quien miraba a su amigo como si quisiera comérselo de un bocado.

\- REMUS JOHN LUPIN COMO OSAS CORROMPER A MI HERMOSA Y PEQUEÑA SOBRINA CON TUS SUCIAS ARTIMAÑAS!- gritó Sirius Black enojado, Remus se limitó a tragar en seco viendo como su mejor amigo avanzaba hacia el con ganas de matarlo, se le habían olvidado por completo los celosos que pueden ser los Black.

Sirius no podía creer como su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras podía meterse con su sobrina, pero antes de que la deuda de honor fuese cobrada, la futura señora Black salió en defensa de sus amigos.

\- Como le toques un pelo a Remus, te quedarás si la posibilidad de consevir a Regulus por mas tiempo, y me aseguraré de que no tenga 26 años si no 2, porque tendras que esperar muchísimo para tocarme ¿entendido Black?

Sirius solo asintió con su cabeza, poniéndose palido ante las amenazas de su futura esposa… no había pasado 12 años en azkaban amándola en silencio para no disfrutar de ella ahora que la tenia.

\- Bueno, dejando de lado el show de mis padres y de mi tío, seguiré con mi presentación- continuó el joven Lupin- Ya saben me llamo Edward Remus Lupin Tonks, pero todos mis amigos y familia me dicen Teddy, tengo 24 años y cuando fui a Hogwarts pertenecí a la casa de Hufflepuff

La casa mencionada aplaudió.

\- Como digno hijo de mi padre me fue super bien en el colegio, fui prefecto de mi casa y merodeador honorario… solíamos juntarnos con Reg a hacerle las peores bromas imaginadas a todos los que se creían mas que los demás… ah! Apropósito de eso, y aunque Regulus no lo dijo, él y yo somos muy amigos desde que nacimos, es como mi hermano- Sirius y Remus se sonrieron, sus hijos seguirían sus pasos- ¿Qué mas les cuento? Actualmente trabajo en el ministerio de magia como auror, mi jefe, es mi padrino el gran Harry Potter y su esposa mi madrina- Harry se sonrojó por el titulo, mientras Ron lo golpeaba en el hombro "Serás auror" le dijo- tu también serás auror tío Ron- le contesto Teddy

\- ¿Tío?- dijo Molly esperanzada

\- Ah si! Hola abuelita Molly- saludó Teddy con la mano a la mujer- yo puedo tener la dicha de tener a mi abuelita Dromeda y a mi abuelita Molly, porque desde niño, al igual que Reg, fuimos criados como unos Weasley mas, es por eso que para nosotros cada uno de tus hijos son tios… ya ves, terminaste adoptando a dos merodeadores.

Sirius y Remus fueron a abrazar a Molly que lloraba de la felicidad, su familia cada vez crecía aun mas.

\- Oye no es por molestarte Teddy- dijo una castaña desde la mesa de Raevenclaw, que meneaba los ojos ante Teddy, la chica era muy bonita y utilizaba sus encantos para lograr la atención del metamorfomago- Me imagino que sabes lo guapo que eres ¿cierto? Dime que estás libre.

\- MIRA TU NIÑA TONTA… QUE TU NO CAPTES QUE VENIMOS DEL FUTURO Y TEDDY PUEDA SER TU HIJO NO ES PROBLEMA DEL MUNDO, PERO QUE ENCIMA SEAS TAN FACILOTA PARA REGALARTE ASI… ESO SE LLAMA INSTITNTO PERRUNO… GOLFA!... Y QUE NO SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTELE A MI ESPOSO PORQUE NO ME CONOCES… NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ.

Todos miraban con miedo a la encapuchada que gritaba desde la mesa de los viajeros… los de la cuarta generación solo reian.

\- Ehh… como se pudieron dar cuenta, soy un hombre felizmente casado… hace un año me casé con la mujer mas hermosa, inteligente, paciente, celosa, cariñosa y caritativa de todo el mundo que me convertirá pronto en padre- dijo con una mirada de enamorado que hizo suspirar a mas de una.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi cielo- le dijo Tonks en un abrazo- por favor no le pongas mi horrible nombre a tu bebé si es una niña ¿si?...

Todos rieron ante el comentario, mientras Teddy bajaba de la tarima y abrazaba a todos.


	5. Victorie Isabella Weasley

Victorie Isabella Weasley

Un encapuchado paso en frente de todos, hasta llegar a la tarima, claramente se pudo observar que era una mujer porque, aunque la toga era bastante amplia, dejaba de realce, ver una barriga de uno meses de embarazo.

\- Hola a todos- dijo una dulce, hermosa y exótica rubia de ojos azules que dejó deslumbrados a todos los hombres del gran comedor… pronto los rechiflidos se dejaron escuchar y frases como "Te recibo con bebé a bordo hermosura" y "Deja a tu esposo que seré el papá de tus hijos" hicieron que Teddy se pusiera de lado junto a la chica, cambiando su pelo a un rojo sangre.

\- Se van a comportar montonero de babosos… ESTAN HABLANDO CON MI ESPOSA! - gritó furioso- NO VAN A QUERER VER A UN AUROR PROFESIONAL PATEANDO SUS TRASEROS! - amenazó antes de volver a su lugar, no sin antes darle un suave beso en los labios a su esposa.

\- Como podrán ver soy la señora de Lupin, y, aunque me vean con esta hermosa barriga y tenga a mi esposo, amigos y familia protegiéndome, soy capaz de patearle el culo al idiota que siga con sus asquerosos comentarios sobre mi. ¿ok?- todos asintieron con miedo.

\- Pues bien, mi nombre es Victoire Isabella Lupin… de soltera, Weasley.

Esto si que fue inesperado… la familia Weasley entera abrieron los ojos… Fred y George, como siempre suspiraron al unísono "¿una Weasley Rubia?" pero pronto todo esto dio lugar a 7 caras enrojecida que gritaron a la par LUPIN!... Teddy palideció.

\- Antes de que mis tios y abuelito asesinen a mi esposo, quisiera decirles que puedo perfectamente disuadir a la abuela y a sus futuras esposas de que les hagan la vida imposible- todos los Weasley vieron con temor y duda a Victoire- Si señores, todos ustedes se casas.. y créanme cuando les digo que la abuelita va a ser el menor de sus miedos.

Por las buenas, los Weasley se quedaron tranquilos, pero eso no basto para que una furiosa Molly ante la mirada de ternura de su primera nieta, les diera una colleja a sus hijos, y dos muy fuertes a su esposo por ser tan cabeciduras.

\- Gracias abuelinda- le dijo Victoire a Molly, provocando que esta le sonriera con ternura- Seguiré… Pues mi nombre es Victoire Weasley y soy hija de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacourt- los nombrados, que apenas llevaban unos días de empezar su relación, se sonrieron y besaron… luego Bill amenazo, desde la distancia a Teddy con su varita, provocando las risas de muchos y los pellizcos de Fleur "No permitiré que seags un celogso William" le dijo con seriedad.

\- Bueno, como todos se pueden dar cuenta, tengo 22 semanas de embarazo pero aun desconocemos el sexo del bebé… mi esposo y yo decidimos que es mejor dejarnos sorprender…. Mmmm tengo 22 años y cuando fui a Hogwarts pertenecí a la casa de Raevenclaw, mi tío Fred suele decir que saqué la inteligencia de mamá…

Todos se rieron ante eso mientras Bill Weasley le sacaba la lengua, enfadado a su hermano.

\- Mis padrinos son el tío Charlie y la tia Ginny- los aludidos dieron las gracias a la pareja… Ginny se sorprendió a si misma dándole las gracias a la francesita- actualmente, estoy de licencia por mi maternidad, pero trabajo en San Mungo, en el área de cuidados a bebes mágicos… ¿Qué mas les puedo contar? Ah! Si! La esposa de Reg es mi mejor amiga… ella ya se presentará, pero bueno, no sobra decir lo importante que es ella para mi- sonrió al recordar a la peli- roja.

\- Amo a mis abuelos… mi abue Arthur ha sido mi compañía preferida en estos meses de embarazo… creo que mi hijito o hijita se va a parecer a el - Arthur corrió a abrazar a su nieta, llorando a todo pulmón- mi compañera de compras, aunque no se lo imaginen, siempre ha sido mi suegra, la señora Lupin y con el tío Remus, pues digamos que el es mi contrabandista de chocolates… y es que Teddy me prohíbe a veces comerlos- dijo con un tierno puchero que hizo que Remus mirara mal a su hijo "¿prohibirle el chocolate a esta lindura de pequeña?" dijo en voz alta el licántropo- si bueno, eso es todo de mi.

Amo mi familia tan grande… y espero poder ser una buena mamá justo como mis tias lo han sido, como lo ha sido mi abuela y como lo es mi hermosa mami.

Fleur lloró abrazando a su hijita, apenas la tenía, y su pequeña ya sería mamá… Bill se unio al abrazo, y luego invitó a Teddy a hacerlo, de todas formas… "Mejor tu que cualquier estúpido desconocido" le dijo, no sin antes advertirle que no podía hacer sufrir ni a su hija, ni a su futuro nieto o nieta, "Se muy bien la dirección de la casa de tu padre Teddy, puedo llegar de noche y cortarle ya sabes donde… dejaría de tener hijos y no habría problema para con mi hermosa nena"… Remus tragó en seco mientras Tonks le daba una colleja a Bill.

Al tranquilizarse la multitud, un encapuchado mas llego a la tarima.


	6. Dominique Ginebra Weasley

Dominique Ginebra Weasley

Hola a todos!

Ninguno se recuperaba aun de la emoción de conocer a tres personas del futuro, cuando un cuarto encapuchado se había subido a la tarima y ya estaba saludando y llamando al orden a todos.

No es que sea aguafiestas, pero quiero hablar y contarles de mi vida así como rápido… para eso necesito que se sienten…

El encapuchado hablaba pero no todo el mundo le prestaba atención, eso hizo que su paciencia llegara a un límite…

¡QUE SE SIENTEN Y SE CALLEN LES DIGO!- gritó el encapuchado- Que no puedo creer que sean tan maleducados… ¡Merlín!

Todos se sentaron con miedo, mientras Fred le susurraba a George algo como: "Sacó el carácter de mamá", ganándose una reprimenda por parte de Arthur quien los había escuchado.

Bueno, ahora que tengo la atención de todos, me puedo presentar tranquila- dijo y procedió a quitarse la capucha dejando ver a una peliroja, pecosa, de ojos azules profundos, muy parecida a Victorie en sus facciones, una Weasley clara e indiscutible. Más de uno se quedó mudo, atónito, sin lugar a dudas era una mujer exuberante e increíblemente hermosa.

Mami! Mami! - Se escuchó la voz de un pequeño niño, ante el silencio absorto en el que el gran comedor se encontraba. Al momento se pudo ver como un pequeño de no más de 3 años caminaba torpemente hacia la peliroja quien lo recibia con una sonrisa radiante que provocó el suspiro de todos los hombres presentes en el lugar. La mujer retomó la palabra.

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Dominique Ginebra Black y el es mi pequeño Jack.

Arthur Weasley quien hasta ahora estaba en algo parecido a un Shock nervioso, despertó de repente para lanzarle una reprimenda a Regulus, provocando un revuelo en todos los hombres Weasley, lo ultimo que escuchó Molly antes de que Dominique mandara a callar a todos con un grito casi infernal fue: " Embarazaste a una niña, pedazo de canuto" que gritaba George como si con eso quedara claro todo el escandalo.

Dominique intervino.

Primero, se me callan todos! Merlin! Dejen de gritar como animales! ¿Qué no ven que asustan a mi Jackie?- dijo viendo como su hijo mordia su puño tiernamente en un intento de no llorar por el caos- y segundo, me celan como si el casarme o el haber tenido un hijo con Reg fuera decisión solo de él, por si no lo saben yo también lo decidí y también intervine, y déjenme decirles, intervine muy bien- dijo lo ultimo con la cara mas maldadosa que pudo, provocando la cara de horror de toda su familia, obviamente fue su intención.

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajja- Solo la risa de Sirius se escuchó en el lugar- jajajajajajaaj Eso si es digno de una señora Black, ya veo porque la elegiste Reg, además de ser absolutamente hermosa, es maldadosa e inteligente- dijo con una sonrisa de esas ladeadas made in Sirius Black.

Gracias Tío Sir, muy elocuente de tu parte- dijo Domi devolviéndole la sonrisa- Bueno, volviendo a mi, mi nombre es Dominique y como saben, antes de haberme casado con el mejor y mas guapo hombre del mundo, Regulus Black, mi apellido era Weasley- dijo y le mando un beso a Regulus y un guiño a su abuela Molly.

Tengo 20 años y si, antes de que empiecen, tuve a Jack a los 18, y me casé con Reg a los 17 recién cumplidos… Nadie puede decir nada porque en su época cuando lo hice, mis papás estuvieron de acuerdo y es lo que vale.

Ron quien estuvo a punto de lanzar un improperio mejor decidió quedarse en silencio después de lo ultimo que dijo la peliroja.

Mis papás son Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacourt, y por supuesto, mi hermanita es Victorie, a quien amo con todo mi corazón y quien es también mi mejor amiga y madrina de mi hijito.

Los hermanos Weasley se quedaron viendo a Bill como creyendo que diría algo, pero lo único que él hizo fue una rara mueca hacia Regulus quien lo veía desde la segura compañía de Marlene, igual no habría podido hacer más, Fleur lo tenía vigilado, y le habpia advertido que si hacía una escenita ridícula, las niñas se iban a quedar sin nacer, y sus hijitas eran muy bonitas como para que el no las concibiera.

Tal cual lo imaginé, mi mami es desde ahora una mujer muy inteligente y tiene a mi papito muy bien controlado- se burló Dominique causando la risa de todos los presentes- bueno, ¿Qué les cuento?, Ah si, soy modelo de ropa muggle, me encanta, pero he pensado seriamente dedicarme a diseñar, mas que a modelar… es uno de esos proyectos que tienes a futuro.

Cuando fui a Hogwarts pertenecí a la casa de Raevenclaw, junto a mi hermanita y mejor amiga. Amo ir de compras con mi tia Ginny y Herms, son las mejores consejeras y nos divertimos muchísimo hablando de sus anécdotas y sus esposos.

Todos se rieron de eso mientras que Ginny y Hermione se miraban emocionadas por saber que se casarían, que serían tan amigas de Domi y que segurían siendo las amigas unidas de siempre.

Aquellos que no les había gustado tanto la noticia eran a Harry y a Ron, quienes pensaban secretamente en la identidad de esos idiotas que se habían casado con sus respectivos amores.

Mis padrinos son el tío George y su esposa, y debo decir que fue lo mejor que me pasó… como ustedes comprenderán, no por nada soy la esposa del hijo de un merodeador, la sangre bromista de mis tios continuó en mi, y como soy la sobrina de uno de los dueños de la mejor tienda de chascos del mundo, comprenderán que AMO LAS BROMAS!

Genial!- dijeron los gemelos a duo

Molly solo atinó a palidecer.

Me encantan las reuniones familiares, soy la mano derecha de la abue cuando de organizar reuniones se trata… Es que simplemente, me fascina ver lo alocada que se pone la madriguera cuando se reúne taaaanta gente.

¿Son muchos querida?- preguntó Arthur

Abuelito, te lo digo, nos tocó armar una carpa afuera para poder sentarnos a la mesa todos juntos, porque en casa, simplemente no cabíamos ya

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar… tal parece que la lucha valdría la pena si eso se cumplía tal cual, una inmensa familia suena como un buen plan.

Bueno, eso es todo de mi, los quiero a todos

Dominique Weasley se despidió del gran comedor y mientras llegaba junto a su hijo al lugar donde Bill y Fleur estaban para abrazarlos y saludarlos, Dumbledore anunció que era hora de tener un descanso merecido para poder charlar con las dos parejas.


	7. Descanso 1 Fred y Mary

Fred Y Mary

Era oficial, este podría ser el día más loco jamás visto por sus hermosos ojos cafés, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ni tantos años detrás de su hermanito y sus delirios de ser un iman para los problemas habían servido para esperarse algo como esto… ¿del futuro? ¿en serio? Guau! Estos chicos si que la habían hecho grande.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ninguno de estos chicos del futuro la habían mencionado en sus presentaciones…

\- ¿Será que me mori? ¿Será que ya no soy el alma de la fiesta?- dijo, cuestionándose en voz alta, ahogó un chillido con su próximo pensamiento- ¿Será que me volví aburrida?

\- ¿Aburrida tu?- le contestó alguien a su espalda, conocía perfectamente esa voz… él podría tener un gemelo, pero la voz de George no le provocaban todas estas sensaciones.

Fred Weasley se acercó despasio hacia Mary, tantos años siendo su amigo y amándola en silencio no lo habían acostumbrado al vacío que ella provocaba en el… era de esos vacios que te hacen pensar que tienes mil hipogrifos volando, relinchando y cabalgando en tu interior.

Al sentir su aroma acercarse, Mary no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos esperando el contacto de el, siempre llegaba y la abrazaba por la espalda, era una costumbre que tenían de niños y le encantaba, sobre todo porque le permitía cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de su cercanía sin que él notara con la devoción que ella lo hacía.

\- Es raro tener gente del futuro aquí ¿cierto?- le dijo Fred abrazándola y acomodando su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

\- Es raro saber que pueden decir sobre tu futuro- le dijo ella sin abrir los ojos- he estado pensando en que ellos no me mencionaron ni una sola vez en sus relatos ¿Será que me volví aburrida?

\- Jajajajajajajajaja Jamás podrias ser aburrida, por si no lo has notado, eres Mary Potter, hija del fundador de los merodeadores, alias cornamenta, un dios de las bromas, nunca podrias ser aburrida, esos genes los heredó Harricito- le dijo provocando la risa de la chica.

\- Te imaginas que ellos tengan su propio club de merodeadores, ya ves que Dominique dijo que por ser ahijada de Georgi es toda una bromista- le replicó soñando, con una sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que fred imitó.

\- Espero que hayan muchos bromistas en esta generación- dijo Fred

\- Tus hijos deben estar ahí, seguro son igual de bromistas que tu- le dijo Mary a quien el simple hecho de pensar en los hijos de Fred y que no fuesen de ella, le provocó un malestar hiriente en el pecho, un dolor de cabeza enorme y el borrado automático de su sonrisa.

\- No creo que mis hijos estén ahí- dijo Fred sin pensarlo- Es más, no creo tener hijos.

\- Aja! Como siempre has sido como el tío Sirius, un alma libre- dijo Mary retirándose del abrazo, provocando en ambos un sentimiento de soledad y frio.

\- No lo dije por esa razón- repuso el gemelo, antes de que la chica Potter empezara con su catedra de " Nunca serás un hombre serio" que solía darle cuando el hablaba de su futuro.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me has contado la razón por la cual no quieres tener hijos?- le cuestiono Mary, viéndolo fijamente.

\- Porque no creo que lo entiendas Mar, simplemente no voy a tener una familia, simplemente no voy a tener hijos, simplemente no me voy a casar.

\- ¿Por qué?- grito Mary, resuelta a que el pelirojo le contara por fin

\- NO!

\- SI

\- NO

\- SI SI SI SI SI

\- NO NO NO NO NO

\- No

\- Si

\- Ja! Gané- gritó Mar entusiasmada- ahora me cuentas y punto

\- Que no! Jamás te dije que era competencia… No te voy a contar y ya!

\- Claro, como tu prefieres andar de rumba, andar con una, con otra, con la otra, con la una, con la rubia, con la morena, con la de ojos azules, con la de ojos verdes, con la alta, con la delgada, con la cazadora, con la buscadora, con TODAS! Porque eres un desconsiderado, porque no piensas en el futuro… - Mar seguía con su regaño, hasta que Fred no pudo mas.

\- NO ME VOY A CASAR PORQUE DE QUIEN ESTOY ENAMORADO ES UN IMPOSIBLE Y NUNCA ME VA A CORRESPONDER, ENTONCES NUNCA ME VOY A CASAR PORQUE SÉ QUE ELLA VA A SER SIEMPRE EL AMOR DE MI VIDA…. ¿FELIZ?- gritó Freddy completamente rojo de vergüenza y enojo.

\- ¿Estás enamorado Fred?- dijo Mar en un susurro angustiante, de pronto, al escucharlo, el color en su piel se había ido, el mundo ya no era tan felíz, la esperanza se había esfumado, Fred, su Fred se había enamorado.

\- Si Mar, estoy locamente enamorado de una niña desde segundo año, pero ella no sabe, ni sabrá nunca- le dijo Fred, tragando amargamente- ahora, me voy… quiero estar solo.

Justamente eso también había querido Mary de repente, la soledad parecía buena compañía ahora que sabía que su amor por Fred no iba a ser nunca correspondido.

Fred caminó por varios pasillos solitarios y al cruzar por una esquina del séptimo piso, se encontró de frente con Harry quien salía sospechoso de algún lugar escondido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Potter?- le preguntó Fred con curiosidad- dime que una broma, yo te apoyo en todo hermano.

\- No Fred… eh… por ahí, viendo cosas- le respondió Harry algo avergonzado, la verdad es que habpia estado espiando a Ginny quien estaba paseando con Dean Thomas, no le había dicho a nadie, pero ahora, su pasatiempo favorito, era arruinarle las citas a Dean… "Todo vale en la guerra y en el amor" se dijo mentalmente, mientras se resignaba a que cualquier cosa era buena con tal de que su peliroja no besara a Thomas.- y bueno, ¿Qué haces tu? Te hacía con mi hermana, como siempre estas con ella.

\- ¿La verdad? Creo que me enojé un poco con ella

\- ¿Tu enojado con Mary?- le preguntó Harry con cierto aire burlón- Eso si que es imposible.

\- Lo creas o no, hay ocasiones en que Mary me saca de quicio

\- ¿Qué hizo mi hermana ahora?- le preguntó el azabache mientras caminaban rumbo a la sala común.

\- Me obligó a contarle algo que no quería decirle- le dijo Fred con cara de melancolía.

\- Porfin le dijiste que estas enamorado de ella y que la quieres hacer tu novia- le dijo Harry con simpleza, la cara de Fred no tenía precio.

\- ¿Ccoo..como es que queee tu sabes que que yoo..?- tartamudeo Fred

\- ¿Que tu amas a mi hermana?- le dijo Harry con rapidez- ash! Hay que ser muy ciego para no darse cuenta de que estas enamrado hasta las pecas de mi hermanita Fred, osea, creo que la única que no sabe es Mar… ¿entonces no fue eso lo que le dijiste?

\- N..no- le respondió Fred saliendo de su ensoñación- estábamos hablando de que no me quiero casar y me hizo contarle la razón.

\- Mira Fred, tu me caes muy bien, tus papás han sido como unos papás para mi hermana y para mi, yo te considero como un hermano, pero Mary es una de mis razones para vivir, es mi hermanita, aunque sea mayor, yo me siento en la obligación de protegerla de todo aquel que quiera verle la cara, y si vas a estar con Mar, quiero que me asegures que va a ser incondicional y duradero… mi hermanita no es de las mujeres de pasar el rato ¿ok?

\- ¿Te calmas Harry?- le respondió Fred con miedo- Sé que Mar es diferente a las demás chicas, es por eso que estoy enamorado de ella, pero la verdad es que no puedo decirle, me da mucho miedo perder mi amistad con ella, una amistad de tantos años es muy valiosa, y yo la amo, pero ¿Qué tal que ella no me ame a mi?

\- Ah bueeeno, eso no sería un problema porque ella está, muerta contigo- le dijo Harry sonriéndole de lado- solo está esperando a que te decidas cobarde.

Fred le sonrió a Harry, y su sonrisa volvió a ser auténtica.

Justo se dio cuenta de que ya estaba dentro de la sala común, volteó y vio una hermosa imagen, Mary sentada en su sillón favorito cerca la chimenea, que provocaba que su perfecto rostro se iluminara como un angel.

Volteo a despedirse de Harry pero el ya no estaba.

"Vencer el miedo" se dijo a si mismo encaminándose hacia la peliroja, al llegar junto a ella, el vació enorme en su estomago "Vamos por partes" Se dijo de nuevo, y así decidió que por ahora, iba a disfrutar de su abrazo con la mujer de su vida.


	8. Sophia Liliane Black

El descanso había pasado, y ahora se encontraban todos reunidos de nuevo en el gran comedor, listos para una nueva presentación.

Un encapuchado subio de manera ligera y rápida a la tarima, justo cuando supo que la atención de todos la tenia centrada en su persona, se quitó la capucha de encima dejando ver a una hermosa jovencita rubia, muy parecida a Marlene, de ojos negros, curvas perfectas y una sonrisa cautivadora y a la vez pícara.

Todos en el gran comedor se quedaron en completo silencio, y no era para menos, esta chica era sencillamente, a…

\- Hola a todos- dijo soltando una risa cantarina y coqueta que provoco suspiros en hombres y resoplidos en mujeres- Sé que no pueden dejar de verme porque soy absolutamente hermosa y perfecta, pero por favor, traten de parecer normales un poco.

Un risa boba salió perezosamente de la mayoría de los hombres, la chica simplemente siguió hablando.

\- Mi nombre es Sophia Liliane Black y soy hija de Sirius y Marlene Black- dijo soriendole a su madre quien la miraba con adoración- tengo 20 años y cuando fui a Hogwarts estuve en la mejor casa: Slytherin

En ese instnte muchas coas pasaron, los weasley no podía creer como una hija de Sirius Black podía ser una serpiente y soltaron un" ¿QUE?" comunal, acompañado de una cara de asombro y terror; Remus, Marlene y Tonks, le dieron espacio a Sirius que se levantó de su silla debido a la impresión que le causó la noticia para luego dar paso al obvio desmayo; Regulus solo rodó los ojos, "Mi hermana como siempre, llamando la atención" Se dijo mentalmente.

\- Alguien por favor podría hacer que mi papi despierte- pidió haciendo ojitos, lo que provoco un bufido de Regulus, quien se calmó luego de que Molly le pegara un codazo.

Marlene le cumplió el deseo a su hija, y con un ENERVATE despertó a Sirius en un momento.

\- Marly, tuve una pesadilla horrible en donde teníamos una hijita preciosa, muy parecida a ti, pero en vez de ser una leona, era una serpiente! ¿Qué loco verdad?

\- No papito hermoso- dijo Sophia caminando hacia su papá, haciendo pucheros y cara de consentida- no fue un sueño, soy tu hija y soy una Slytherin.

Sirius quería protestar, pero Sophia fue más raída y llegó hasta el lugar en donde estaba su padre, le dio un gran abrazo y un beso gigante acompañado de un: "Te quiero papito, no te enojes conmigo" y eso bastó para cambiar la furia de Sirius por una ternura enorme.

\- No podría enojarme con mi linda princesa- le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa enorme, y babeando como nunca, desde que la abrazó, el había sentido como podría darle a esa niña el mundo entero si ella se lo pedía.

Sophia se alejó de su papá bajo la atenta mirada de todos y siguió con su presentación.

\- Bueno, siguiendo con lo mio, y como se pudieron dar cuenta, soy la hijita de mi papi y me encanta, solía pasar horas y horas peleando con mi hermano Regulus por cualquier tontería, pero ahora que es un hombre casado, simplemente ya no tenemos tanto tiempo para esas cosas, más bien mi tiempo libre lo invierto en ser la tía más alcahueta del mundo, amo a mi sobrino Jackie y me llevo demasiado bien con mis cuñadas Molly y Victorie, porque Teddy es un hermano más- dijo esto ultimo enviándole un beso volado a Teddy quien le giño un ojo.

\- Mi madrina es Mary Potter y mi padrino es su esposo, y tengo todo el derecho a decir que son los mejores padrinos del mundo… son unos alcahuetas, divertidos y enamorados de la vida, amo pasar tiempo con ellos.

\- Por fin me nombraron!- gritó Mary causando la risa de varios- Soy madrina! Gracias Sirusin, soy la madrina de tu hijita y mira que si es hermosa- Sirius solo sonrió.

\- ¿Qué mas les cuento?, bueno, creo que entre el abuelito Arthur y Hermione me hicieron muy adicta a las cosas muggles y por eso, cuando salí de la escuela me dediqué a estudiar trabajo social y a ser parte de una organización en donde promueven el desarrollo de regiones en pobreza, y actualmente, estudio leyes en la escuela de magia, con el fin de promover los derechos de las personas mas necesitadas… y es que atravez de los años me di cuenta que hay personas que la pasan realmente mal por falta de oportunidades y que las leyes no los cobijan, incluso las leyes del mundo mágico.

La cara de estupefacción de todos no fue un secreto, aparentemente Sophia se veía como una chica de esas huecas a las que solo les importa su peinado y su ropa, pero no; El más orgulloso con sus declaraciones había sido Sirius, quien veía asombrado la perfección de hija que tenia.

\- Que linda que eres hijita- le dice Marlene con los ojos llorosos- eres tan desprendida y tierna- Sophia le lanza un beso a su madre quien sonríe con cariño.

\- Que hermosa labor la suya, Señorita Black- le dijo Dumbledore quien hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio- es admirable su causa.

\- Gracias profesor, es todo un honor que un señor como usted me lo diga- le dijo Sophia con una sonrisa- creo que es algo que he heredado de mis papás y aprendido de mi familia, personas como los abuelitos Molly y Arthur han sido piezas fundamentales de mi elección de carrera, porque ellos nos han dado a todos amor de familia, que es lo que vence todas las adversidades y es el tesoro mas grande que una persona pueda tener.

Molly no se reprimió más y solto un sollozo enorme mientras corria a abrazar a Sophia, era una Slytherin, pero era un encanto, y mas que todo si la consideraba su abuela.

\- Que linda princesa que eres Sophi- le dijo Molly- Eres todo un encanto, una digna integrante de esta familia.

\- Gracias abuelita, aunque creo que están exagerando, esto es solo una parte de mi vida- les dijo a todos- también tengo todos los defectos del mundo, soy amante de las bromas pesadas, soy caprichosa, tengo una paciencia muy corta y amo que mi hermano se enoje.

\- Sigues siendo un encanto- dijo un chico de séptimo, sentado en la mesa de Slytherin- claro, además de ser muy sexy y hermosa.

\- MAS RESPETO IDIOTA QUE SOPHIA ES MIA!- un grito proveniente de la tercera generación se escucho y el ceño de Sirius, que hasta ahora se mantenía relajado, se frunció.

\- ¿QUIÉN GRITÓ?- dijo Sirius notablemente molesto- SOPHIA LILIANE BLACK ME DICES YA MISMO QUIEN ES ESE QUE SE CREE CON DERECHO DE LLAMARTE SUYA!

Sophia palideció, realmente no se esperaba esta escena.

\- Bueno papi, y es que eso me faltaba por decir, tengo un novio con el que llevo ya 4 años, es hermoso y tu lo quieres mucho- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, cruzando los dedos para que su padre creyera lo que le había dicho.

\- MENTIROSA!- gritó Regulus- Papá no puedes creerle eso ¿cierto?

\- Regulus tu no te metas, a ti nadie te llamó- le gritó Sophia queriendo comerse vivo a su hermano.

\- Papá por Merlín, no puedes creer que en serio tu vas a querer al novio de tu hijita- refuta Regulus.

\- Regulus me haces el favor y no te metes en los asuntos de tu hermana- lo reprende Marlene.

\- Claro que no lo querría, pero tampoco quiero ver a tu hermana infeliz- dijo Sirius tratando de serenarse, mas por la cara de perrito medio muerto que le hace su hijita, que por voluntad propia.

Sophia le saca la lengua a su hermano, quien se sienta bufando porque como siempre , pierde por culpa de su hermanita.

\- Y bueno, eso es todo de mi… chaito a todos

Sophia se dirige hacia donde está su familia, abraza a su mamá, a todos los Weasley, a los hermanos Potter, le da un beso a su sobrino, le saca la lengua a su hermano y finalmente se sienta al lado de su papá para darle muchos besos en la cara y hacerlo sonreír como un idiota.

"Porque al fin y al cabo es mi princesa"- se dice Sirius mentalmente.


	9. Theodore II Blaise Nott

Para el grupo de Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabinny y Theodore Nott, las presentaciones hasta ahora habían sido simplemente patéticas.

Estar sentados en el gran comedor nunca les había parecido tan aburrido, aunque claro, no eran los únicos, la mayoría de los slytherin presentes estaban en esa posición de apatía, y digo la ayoría porque a tan solo unos cuantos puestos más adelante, Draco Malfoy observaba como su compañera Daphne Greengrass y su reciente descubierta hermana, Astoria, se divertían de lo lindo escuchando las historias de esos chicos del futuro.

"Pobres idiotas"- se dijo mentalmente cuando vio que el par de hermanas suspiaban ate la patética historia de la chica Black, que apropósito por fin le hacía honor a su apellido quedando en slytherin , pero la cagaba monumentalmente, diciendo que era parte de organizaciones de ayuda, "patético"- pensó de nuevo, pero no pudo evitar la sensación de vacío en su interior cuando vio la sonrisa perfecta de Astoria, la más pequeña de las hermanas Greengrass; tenía que reconocerlo, era hermosa, pero era una traidora de la sangre con todas las letras bien puestas; su mente viajó recordando la ultima conversación que había sostenido con ella. Llevaba tiempo siguiéndola con la mirada, hasta que una noche no soportó la curiosidad de saber que hacia la Greengrass en sus ratos libres, así que la siguió hasta la biblioteca, en donde fue asombroso encontrarla en compañía de Granger y la pequeña comadreja Weasley, las tres hablaban como si se conocieran de toda una vida, al acercarse se dio cuenta de que así era, al parecer la chica Weasley y Astoria entraron a Hogwarts el mismo año y se hicieron buenas amigas, luego se reunían con Granger a estudiar, y asi surgió su amistad.

"Esto es algo que no puedo permitir" Se dijo mentalmente mientras se encaminaba hacia las tres chicas.

\- Veo que has hecho amigas Greengrass, no me sorprende, siempre me pareciste algo rara- le dijo con toda la frialdad que pudo.

\- Vete Malfoy- dijo Hermione- dejanos tranquilas.

\- Pierdete Albino, si no quieres que te haga conocer tu suerte- le amenazó Weasley

Pero lo que hizo retroceder a Draco fue la actitud de Astoria, quien solo se rió fuertemente provocando que un escalofrió se colara en sus huesos sin razón.

\- No se preocupen chicas, que hurón que rebota no muerde- dijo, causando la risa de las mujeres y el enojo del rubio

\- Mira Greengrass, yo que tu me alejaba de ciertas amistades que son inconvenientes, comprendo que aun puedes ser muy chica para entender, pero hay personas que es mejor mantener alejadas- le dijo caminando con la cabeza en alto en señal de superioridad.

\- Bajate de esa nube Malfoy, ¿Quién te crees que eres? A mi no me dices que hacer- le dijo Astoria con el ceño fruncido, que dio paso a una sonrisa tenue de esas marca Slytherin- Ademas Draquito, déjame decirte que prefiero ser amiga de traidores de la sangre y no de mortífagos como tu.

Mallfoy la miró alarmado, confundido y furioso… ¿Cómo se atrevia a hablarle así?

Dejó de recordar, y volvió a sentirse molesto… ¿Qué tenía esa niñita que lo perturbaba tanto?, Theodore lo sacó de sus pensamientos con un suspiro de frustración.

\- Que aburrido todo esto ¿verdad Malfoy?

\- No te molestes en hacerme creer que esto no te importa Nott, sé perfectamente que estas esperando que se suba un hijo tuyo con Daphne- dijo Draco tratando de burlarse de su amigo, pocas veces Theodore Nott se sonrojaba, pero nombrar a Daphne Greengrass era motivo suficiente para que así lo hiciera.

Desde que puso un pie en el expreso de Hogwarts y vio a aquella castaña de ojos verdes profundos y sonrisa soñadora, Theodore Nott se había enamorado de ella.

Las circunstancias de sus familias habían impedido que el pudiera manifestar esos sentimientos hacia ella, él, especialmente, no era de los hombres que expresaban su sentir con facilidad, pocas veces se le había visto sonreir, enojarse, gritar, llorar etc, pero en su interior le hubiese gustado haber crecido en una familia normal, con principios, solo asi, tal ve podría ser una persona mas adecuada a lo que ella, Daphne Greengrass, se merecía.

Un murmullo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, otro encapuchado subia a la tarima, su andar era pausado, estratégico, y calmado, sin más preámbulos se quitó la capa, permitiendo ver a un hombre demasiado apuesto, de piel castaña, tez trigueña, ojos verdes, barba pronunciada, fuertes brazos y excelente altura, encima de la tarima

\- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Theodore II Nott, y pues como deben imaginarse, mi papá es Theodore Nott.

Draco se burló sin contemplaciones de la cara de asombro de su amigo.

\- Hey! Cierra la boca Theo, se te van a entrar insectos!- le dijo Zabinni en un ataque de risa.

Varios puestos mas adelante, una castaña agachaba la cabeza, mientras su hermana menor la consolaba.

\- miiii hiii j o?- le dijo Theodore con estupefacción.

\- Claro padre, eso me dijo mamá- aunque sobra con vernos, creo que me parezco mucho a ti.

Draco rio mas ruidosamente al ver tartamudear a theo.

\- ¿Quién ES TU MAMA?

\- Me parece el colmo que te consideres tan débil como para no haber conseguido a la chica de la que te enamoraste desde primer año- le contesto a su padre.

\- En serio me dices que ella es tu mamá!- le pregunto Theodore.

\- Que si pa, anímate que no tengo todo el día- le animo Theo II

Varias risas de todo el comedor no se hicieron esperar al ver como Theodore dudaba en ir o no a hablar con la mujer de su vida, pero al final lo hizo.

Daphne Greengrass pasó de estar triste por ver al hijo de su amor secreto, y pensar que era de otra, a estar sorprendida por tener al hombre de sus sueños frente a ella, incado, sonriéndole de la manera mas sensual que le había visto.

\- Daphne, resulta que te he amado en secreto por tantos años, y fui un cobarde en no decírtelo, pero temo, temo por ti, por mi, por un futuro en medio de tanta maldad que nos rodea… aunque claro, ahora llega este chico, que dice ser mi hijo, y me da esperanzas, de que tal vez, no todo salga mal… Tal vez si tu estas conmigo, mi mundo se llene de luz.

Daphne no esperó más y se lanzó a besar al futuro padre de su hijo, al amor de su vida.

\- Bueno,eh, con permiso de mis papás, voy a seguir con lo mio- dijo Theo II interrumpiendo el beso de Theo y Daphne quienes se separaron avergonzados- bueno, como iba diciendo mi nombre completo es Theodore Blaise Nott Greengrass- dijo y sonrió esperando la reacción de su tío Blaise, quien al oir su nombre, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar, y simplemente abrazó a su amigo.

Lo único cierto es que para Theodore, su familia por tantos años fueron Draco y Blaise, los quería como si fuesen sus hermanos, y con ellos había pasado por tanto, que le era imposible no quererlos.

\- Si, si, si… abrácense como siempre- les dijo Theo II causando el sonrojo de su padre y su tío, la risa de Draco y las carcajadas del gran comedor- oh tío Draco, no te rias de a mucho que eres el mas sentimental de los tres- Draco se sonrojó en el acto- además el tío Draco y su esposa, son mis padrinos.

Draco le agradeció a su amigo el gesto, y le mostro el dedo a Blaise que reporchaba por no ser el padrino del chico.

\- Sigo, tengo 20 años, estudio para ser medimago y trabajo medio tiempo en Sortilegios Weasley- dijo Theo y fue como si lanzase un hechizo silenciador, nadie dijo nada.

\- ¿TRABAJAS CON LOS WEASLEY?- gritó Blaise

\- SI TÍO, TRABAJO CON LOS WEASLEY!- le gritó TheoII divertido de la actitud de todos- creo que me toca a mi decirlo, se darán cuenta de que las cosas en el futuro han cambiado, ya no hay esas tontas reglas y esas disputas entre las casas por el estatus de la sangre, ni por el linaje ni nada de esas cosas, particularmente en mi caso, crecí siendo amigo de todos los weasley, me invitan a sus casas, a las reuniones en la madriguera y demás, puedo decir que he sido bien recibido.

Todos volvieron a mirarse con cara de estupefacción, Harry creía que se habían vuelto locos, Fred le preguntaba a Mary si había escuchado bien, George, Ron y Charlie hacían apuestas sobre la razón por la cual el chico iba a su casa y Molly y Arthur simplemente sonrieron.

\- Siempre serás bien recibido en nuestra casa chico- le dijo Arthur

\- Gracias señor Weasley- le dijo Theo- debo decir que usted particularmente me ha dicho esa frase millones de veces, y es la persona que mejor me cae, usted es un señor muy sabio.

Arthur se sonrojó por las palabras del chico, pero agradeció moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Voy a seguir contando de mi vida porque me parece que nunca van a terminar por digerir la noticia- dijo Theo II con suavidad- cuando fui a Hogwarts me seleccionaron para la casa de Raevenclaw, como dije trabajo medio tiempo en sortilegios Weasley, la tienda en el callejón Diagon, hago esta aclaración porque a mis jefecitos, les ha ido de maravilla en el negocio y ahora no solo tienen esa tienda si no 30 tiendas mas a lo largo de Europa y próximamente en norte América.

A pesar de que sea extraño que Nott trabajara para ellos, Fred y George se permitieron hacer el baile de la victoria arrancándole risas a todo el comedor, su tienda de chascos seria todo un éxito.

\- Estoy de novio de una hermosa jovencita quien es mi razón de ser y mi alegría- dijo y todas las chicas del comedor suspiraron por él- amo a mamá, suelo hacer que se ria todo el tiempo porque amo cuando lo hace- dijo con ternura y Daphne soltó una risa llorosa desde su asiento, ahora, junto a Nott- y eso es todo de mi.

Todos empezaron a cuchichear en ese momento, Hermione, Ron y Harry no salían de su asombro al comprobar lo diferente que era Theo II de su padre, aunque a decir verdad, Nott nunca se metía con nadie, Ginny sonriente solo dejó entre dicho que si el chico era sobrino de Astoria, seguramente, Daphne era igual de buena que su hermana y por eso el chico era tan gentil, todos afirmaron con la cabeza en señal de que comprendían lo dicho por la peliroja.

Harry volvió a mirarla embelesado, no podía creer lo ciego que había sido, Ginny era la perfección andante y el no podía permitirse dejarla ir.


	10. Lucy Elizabeth Weasley

Aun nadie creía en lo diferente que sería el futuro, los murmullos por lo opuesto que era Theo II de su padre siguieron por un rato, los gemelos, que claramente habían sido los más afectados por reconocerse como los futuros jefes del joven, no paraban de formular probabilidades por las cuales le habían dado el puesto al chico.

A la tarima un nuevo encapuchado subió, carraspeó una sola vez, pero era tanto el revuelo que nadie le presto atención, asi que, cual si fuese sirena encantadora, entonó un verso tan hermoso, que todos voltearon a verla en silencio, y si, verla, porque no cabía duda de que tan hermosa voz era de una mujer.

\- " Hay si nos hubieran visto,

Estábamos allí sentados, frente a frente,

No podía faltarnos la luna,

Hablábamos de todo un poco, y todo nos causaba risa,

Como unos tontos,

Tus manos entre las mias,

¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

Mañana no se si podré,

¿Qué estas jugando?,

me muero si no te vuelvo a ver,

Y tenerte en mis brazos y poderte decir: Te amo,

Desde el primer momento en que te ví,

Y hace tiempo me gustabas y ya te imaginaba así,

Te amo, y aunque no hay nada que decir,

Y defino lo que siento con estas palabras: Te amo"

La chica aun encapuchada terminó su estrofa y parecido a una avalancha de copas metálicas, los aplausos rompieron el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore encantado se puso de pie para la ovación que todo el gran comedor le hacía a la niña, quien a medida que los aplausos se extendían se iba quitando la capa y la máscara permitiendo a todos ver, una muchacha rubia, de cara angelical, mejillas sonrosadas y ojos azules, claramente, tanto su aspecto como su voz, indicaban que era un angel, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

\- - Muchas gracias a todos- dijo con dulzura- son todos muy gentiles.

\- - Pero que linda voz señorita- dijo Mcgonagall

\- - Señorita Weasley, directora McGonagall, y pues es un gusto para mi que les haya gustado mi voz.

\- - Es otra Weasley Arthur!- gritó Molly con felicidad- Nos llenaremos de nietos

\- - Si, si, si, a estas alturas los traidores de la sangre se habrán multiplicado como ratas y posiblemente hayan llenado el país con su peste- dijo, desde la mesa de Slytherin, Pansy parkinson, pero antes que nadie, Theo II se había puesto en pie y varita en mano la amenazaba con rudeza.

\- - Vil y rastrera inmunda! NUNCA, escúchame bien, NUNCA JAMAS vuelves a insultar a MI MUJER NI A SU FAMILIA! La única especie capaz de infestar al país con peste serías tu, y gracias a Dios, no corrimos con la desgracia de que te reprodujeras bruja asquerosa!

Los de la tercera generación nunca habían escuchado ni visto a TheoII hablar de esa manera, Regulus y la chica en la tarima se acercaron rápidamente buscando prevenir alguna desgracia.

\- - Theo, amor, calmate ya - la rubia obligó a Theo II a verla directamente a los ojos, y eso, sumado a su tono autoritario, hizo que él reaccionara y súbitamente cambió de ánimo.

\- - Lo sé mi cielo, tengo que serenarme, solo, no me gustan que se metan contigo- le dijo bajando su cabeza para besarla en la frente, ella se dejó hacer y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

La calma reinó de nuevo, Pansy Parkinsson luego de ese altercado fue enviada a detención con Filch y la señora Norris; la nueva integrante de la familia Weasley subió a la tarima, de la mano con TheoII al cual ningún hombre de la familia Weasley había dicho nada, tal parece que luego de la defensa hacia las ofensas de Parkinsson, el joven se había ganado el respeto de todos.

\- Bueno, después de todo, yo seguiré en lo mio… Mi nombre es Lucy Elizabeth Weasley, tengo 19 años y estudio artes en un instituto muggle, aunque ya tuvieron que darse cuenta que amo cantar.

\- - ¡Una cantante en la familia!- gritó Bill- dime hermosa ¿a cual de nosotros sacaste la voz?

\- - Si te lo digo no te lo crees tío- respondió Lucy con dulzura- mi papá es Percy Weasley

Y el silencio de nuevo, para nadie era un secreto que Percy era fiel a su ministro, a sus reglas ministeriales, a su basura burocrática, a todo menos a su familia.

Bueno, en defensa de Percy, lo que nadie sabia era que en los últimos meses su ceguera había empezado a ceder a causa de una hermosa joven que trabajaba junto a él en el ministerio.

Audrey Smith era fiel simpatizante de Dumbledore, de la historia contada por Harry y, por supuesto, de que el señor tenebroso había vuelto, era ella, la que sin proponérselo, había causado en Percy una necesidad que, con el tiempo aumentaba, de volver al lado de los suyos.

Percy, mientras tanto se quedó atónito ante la idea de ser padre, los sentimientos por Audrey se estaban empezando a esclarecer en su mente, pero ante el, ahora, aparecia la muestra fehaciente de que iba a ser papá.

\- - Hola Papi- le dijo Lucy agitando su mano en señal de saludo

\- - Hhhollla- dijo Percy, tratando de componer una frase

\- - Mmm ¿Me dejarían contarle un secreto a mi papá?- preguntó lucy contoneando sus ojos, pasmando a todos, Dumbledore, al final, le sonrio en señal de aprobación.

Lucy le dio a TheoII un beso en la mejilla, soltó su mano y con una sonrisa hermosa caminó hacia la banca en donde su papá se había sentado, apropósito, alejado de su familia.

Ella, con su hermosa presencia le susurró:

\- - Papi, te conozco más de lo que ahora te conoces a ti mismo, sé que has cometido errores, y creeme, los vas a seguir cometiendo, pero al final lo único verdadero que le queda a un hombre es su familia, no dejes que tus ideas falsas te llenen la cabeza, empieza por entender que el órgano que te define no es tu cerebro, es tu corazón. Te amo papi, porfa, ve y reconciliate con los abuelos.

Y le sonrió, y como si el hielo del mundo se hubiese derretido, Percy entendió que el amor era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Automáticamente besó y abrazó a su hija, y corrió hacia en frente de Molly quien sollozaba en silencio.

\- - Mami perdón- le dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante ella y abrazaba sus piernas.

Molly lloró a grito herido y junto con Arthur se arrodillaron abrazando a su hijo como gesto de reconciliación y perdón.

Todos comprendiendo que era un momento muy intimo, los observaban en silencio absoluto, Charlie quien se encontraba cerca solo se sentó con una sonrisa y unas lagrimas bajando por su mejilla, Bill se dejo abrazar por Fleur quien lo llenaba de besos, Angelina comprendió que George necesitaba de ella y lo aferró a su pecho como si fuese algo sagrado y frágil mientras el escondía su rostro en ella, Mary tomó a Fred de la mano y con amor besó su rostro enjuagando sus rebeldes lagrimas y acariciándolo con su nariz, Ron se dejó llevar por Hermione y puso su cabeza en el hombro de ella quien lo acariciaba con ternura mientras tomaba con fuerza su mano y finalmente, Harry sentó a Ginny sobre sus piernas para que ella pudiese acurrucarse en él, tratando que en su abrazo, le pudiera trasmitir a ella todo el amor y la devoción que le profesaba.

Cuando el momento pasó, un ambiente de ternura y tranquilidad se respiraba en el gran comedor, con una sonrisa, Percy le indico a su hija que continuara con su presentación.

\- - Si, por un momento había olvidado porque estaba aquí- dijo, soltando una risa cantarina que puso a todos felices de nuevo- Como ya dije me llamo Lucy Weasley y soy hija de Percy y Audrey Weasley , me imagino que ya conoces a mamá ¿cierto?

\- - - Si, ya la conozco- le dijo Percy con sonrojo

\- - ¿Audrey? - intervino Fred- yo ese nombre lo conozco

\- - Si, a mi también me suena- dijo tonks

\- - Audrey Smith es una antigua alumna de Hufflepuff a quien invité para unirse a la orden- repuso Dumbledore para aclaración de todos.

\- - Oh si! Mamá nos lo comentó una vez- dijo Lucy de nuevo- Ella fue parte de la orden del fénix, sigo, bueno, como mamá fui a la casa de Hufflepuff… ¿una Wesley en Hufflepuff? Si, una Weasley en Hufflepuff y el mundo no se destruyó por eso.

Todos se rieron ante el comentario.

\- - Actualmente trabajo junto con Theo II en la tienda de mis tios, y he de decir que es lo mejor del mundo… Ah! Y en las noches, dos veces por semana canto en las tres escobas.

Percy gruño ante eso, pero su hija era muy linda como para decirle algo.

\- - Soy novia de TheoII hace uff ¿amor cuanto tiempo hace que somos novios?

\- - Hace 6 años- dijo TheoII con cara de enamorado- y antes de que a alguien se le ocurra decir algo, si, un Raevenclaw con una Hufflepuff…

\- - Jajajaja amor, no hace falta que lo aclares, ellos tienen que acostumbrarse a que en el futuro las rivalidades entre casas no existen- dijo con ternura, y repuso- ¿cierto que se acostumbraran? - y batiendo sus hermosos ojos hizo que de nuevo, los murmullos cesaran y una sonrisa se pusiera en el rostro de todos.

Dumbledore quien había estado haciendo conjeturas respecto al carisma de la niña Weasley finalmente pudo sonreir y asentir con su cabeza.

\- - Es usted un raro caso de angel, señorita Weasley

\- - Me ha descubierto señor director- dijo Lucy con dulzura nuevamente.

\- - ¿caso de angel? ¿mi niña tiene algo?- dijo Percy angustiado

\- - No señor Weasley, le voy a explicar, cada cierta cantidad de tiempo, el Dios todo poderoso, envía a nosotros un mago, con capacidades únicas, con un don de absoluta bondad y generosidad, que refresca a la tierra con su gracia; Este mago tiene el poder de hacer magia inigualable para el bien, pues su base es el amor, se dice que cuando este mago llega a una familia, es porque los pertenecientes a ella han luchado arduamente contra el mal con la única arma capaz de destruir todo maleficio: el amor, y se dice igualmente que es un símbolo de paz eterna, cuando un mago con esas características esta entre nuestro mundo, ninguna entidad del mal se va a levantar.

\- - Espereme a ver si le entendí profesor- interrumpió Mary, a quien le había parecido que tenia mucho tiempo sin intervenir- usted me esta diciendo que Lucy es una hechicera sin igual, dada a nosotros como premio por haber resistido con amor ante el odio de quien usted sabe?

\- - Si Mary, me parece que has entendido perfecto, eso fue lo que quice decir- repuso Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

\- - Entonces ¿Lo derrotamos?- preguntó Harry esperanzado, aun abrazando a Ginny.

\- - Si tío- le dijo Lucy con ternura- lo derrotaste, todos ustedes lo derrotaron y es por eso que nací yo, es por eso que nosotros somos felices, gracias a ustedes vivimos un mundo en paz.

Todos llenos de alegría aplaudían y se abrazaban ls unos con los otros.

Lucy bajó con calma de la tarima, aun de la mano de TheoII, abrazaron juntos a Percy, y de la misma manera fue y les brindó un abrazo con amor a Theo y Daphne que, sin lugar a dudas estaban demasiado felices de lo hermosa que era la novia de su hijo.

Al pasar, Lucy se detuvo frente a Draco, le sonrió trasmitiéndole su paz y le dijo en susurro: "Serás muy felíz, solo deja a un lado tu orgullo… ah, y eso que sientes por ella es amor." Le guiñó el ojo y se sentó junto a TheoII y su papá.


	11. Descanso 2 Harry y Ginny

La verdad era que no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Lucy se presentó y Dumbledore decidió darles a todos un receso de media hora, lo único que ella sabía es que aun estaba allí, acurrucada sobre el amor de su vida quien a su vez le devolvía el abrazo como si los dos fuesen los únicos habitantes en el planeta.

Nunca te lo he dicho- le susurró el al oído sin interrumpir su abrazo- pero amo tu olor , es un aroma delicioso y refrescante a rosas silvestres.

Ella sonrió sin despegarse de él, le encantaba sentirse tan cerca de su corazón, ellos, juntos en un abrazo interminable mientras se susurraban al oído, eso era verdadera magia.

Me haces cosquillas Harry- le dijo cuando el oji-verde pasó su naríz por entre su cabello.

Si es necesario que te haga cosquillas solo para hacerte sonreir, lo haría toda la vida Ginny- repuso con rapidez, no sabía de donde estaba sacando el valor para decirle todas esas cosas, pero es que luego de escuchar a Lucy, una luz de esperanza había nacido en él.

Estas feliz porque vas a ser auror ¿cierto?- le preguntó aun en su pecho

Estoy feliz porque viviré, después de Voldemort podré tener al fin una vida tranquila.

¿Qué interpretas tu por una vida tranquila?- le devolvió la pregunta

No sé como será, pero me imagino mi vida casado- quizo decir contigo pero se abstuvo, consideró que no era el momento oportuno para eso- y con hijos.

Y ¿Cómo te imaginas mi vida?- le preguntó ella, quizá si lo presionaba el le dijera que le encantaría que fuese con él.

Mmmm, es una curiosa pregunta, siempre he pensado que eres demasiado inteligente, y lo complementas perfecto con tu fuerza, espontaneidad y alegría… la verdad no te imagino detrás de un escritorio haciendo una cosa a la vez, creo que de todos nosotros, eres la única con la capacidad de hacer de todo.

NoNo te entendí Harry, explícate

Si, por ejemplo, eres demasiado buena en quidditch, podrías convertirte en jugadora profesional, eres demasiado buena con los hechizos, te he visto ayudándome con el ED, asi que podrias ser profesora, eres demasiado buena con los niños, te vi en el parque el otro día, asi que podrias ser medimaga pediátrica, o cuidadora de niños, eres impulsiva y certera en tus palabras, asi que podrias ser periodista o defensora, también eres muy buena en combate, podrias ser auror… ¿me entiendes? Eres muy buena en todo lo que te propones, siempre he pensado que de todos, eres tu la que tiene mas resuelto su camino, porque todo lo que haces lo haces bien.

Gracias por subirme el ánimo Harry- le sonrió de manera amplia, alzo su rostro y se quedo prendida de lo brillantes y verdes que estaban los ojos de él justo en ese momento.

Nunca te había dicho, pero mi color favorito es el café claro de tus ojos- le dijo Harry con la mirada fija en ella.

Pero como es real, las cosas mágicas del amor también acaban, Dean Thomas llevaba un buen rato buscando a Ginny, la había visto muy conmovida con lo de Percy y por eso no puso objeción a que Harry la abrazara, pero consideraba que ya era necesario que se alejara de él, sobre todo en la incomoda posición en la que los estaba viendo justo en ese instante.

Perdón por la interrupción- dijo Dean con un tono claramente molesto- no quiero ser inoportuno pero necesito hablar con MI NOVIA

Ginny y Harry que habían estado tan cerca, se alejaron de un brinco ante la interrupción del joven.

Cla, Claro Dean, yo, yo solo hablaba con Harry, pero ya me iba ¿cierto?

Si, solo nos despedíamos- dijo Harry notablemente irritado.

Ginny y Dean se alejaron del oji verde, quien a lo lejos noto como a la fuerza el moreno tomaba de un brazo a la mujer de su vida.

Ah no! Esto no lo tolero- se dijo mentalmente mientras se levantaba como un toro persiguiendo a la pareja que ya había salido por la puerta.

Dean estaba muy molesto, no solo porque sabia que Ginny nunca lo iba a corresponder como el quería, si no porque se sentía ofendido de que todos pudieran ver como su novia se abrazaba a otro frente a todo el mundo sin importarle nada, ni siquiera el y su reputación.

Dean suéltame! AHORA!- gritaba Ginny forcejeando, sentía su muñeca arder ante la presión de la mano del moreno.

No te suelto nada ginebra, mejor, explícame ya que hacias abrazada a Potter de esa manera, y mas, delante de todo el mundo.

Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no te incumbe Thomas, si quiero abrazar a Harry es mi problema!

Claro que me incumbe, por si se te olvida, ERES MI NOVIA!

Error que claramente puedo solucionar cuando SE ME DE LA GANA!

Oh no! No Ginny, no me vas a dejar asi como asi, y menos después de una escena tan bochornosa.

¿Escena bochornosa? Pppfffff bochornoso tu que me estas arrastrando como si fuera de tu propiedad cuando claramente no soy de nadie, a mi me respetas!

No, me respetas tu, estabas ahí abrazada a Potter, como una cualquiera!

Lo siguiente que se escucho por el corredor fue un Plaff, la mano de ginny se había estampado contra la cara de Dean.

Pero contra todo pronostico, Dean Thomas solo se enfureció más, se volvió contra la peliroja y cuando levantó su mano un claro golpe le dio contra el pecho.

Harry, como un león había aparecido tras los muros, le lanzo un maleficio al moreno justo a tiempo y se lanzó hacia el como si fuera su presa.

NUNCA JAMAS LE VAS A LEVANTAR LA MANO!- cada palabra la enfatizaba con un golpe- GINNY ES MIA!

HARRY! - el grito de Ginny lo hizo volver a la realidad- Harry suéltalo! Vamos Harry, vámonos de aquí.

Lo tomó de la mano y se alejaron del lugar, se sentaron bajo un árbol a la orilla del lago, mientras Ginny curaba su mano, el se dedicaba a grabar en su mente cada gesto de su rostro.

Te agradezco mucho haberme defendido-le dijo en un momento, sin verlo a los ojos.

Yo voy a estar siempre cuidándote Ginny- le dijo obligándola a alzar su mirada.

De nuevo café y verde se conectaban, y justo cuando estaban tan cerca que ya sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar, el anuncio de Dumbledore de reiniciar la actividad, los hizo alejarse de nuevo.

Se sonrieron y volvieron juntos al comedor.


	12. James Sirius Potter

El escándalo de la gente retornando se hacía cada vez menor, habían vuelto a sus lugares listos para conocer a un nuevo viajero.

Todos buscaban con la mirada al que se presentaría, de repente, el sonido de tambores y trompetas empezó a inundar el salón, un fogonazo se escuchó a los lejos, y en la mitad del techo encantado una especie de fuegos artificiales hacían las veces de un tornado que explotaba haciendo que un ciervo con cornamenta cayera en picada; justo cuando el ciervo tocó la tarima un encapuchado apareció vitoreando.

El espectáculo fue sorprendente y digno de ver, todo el mundo aplaudía encantado, el viajero sonreía.

Una voz a lo lejos empezó la presentación.

CON USTEDES, EL UNICO, EL INIGUALABLE EL MIL VECES INMEJORABLE: JAMES SIRIUS POTTER.

Y de nuevo mil cosas sucediendo a la vez, un chico se quitaba la capucha dejándose ver, era simplemente el calco de su abuelo y de su padre, excepto por sus ojos, que eran cafés claros; Harry abrió los ojos y cayo redondito al suelo, Mary chilló de la emoción, Sirius y Remus lagrimeaban gimiendo: CORNAMENTA! Y todos en el gran comedor veian con detalle al, sin duda alguna, hijo de Harry Potter.

Si lo sé, soy algo magnifico y único, pero tampoco para que se pongan en ese plan- dijo James sonriendo- ¿Qué paso con los aplausos?

James- dijo Remus- eres idéntico a tu…

¿Padre? ¿Abuelo? ¿Excepto por los ojos?… seeeehhh me lo dicen todo el tiempo, pero Remusin, deja que veas a mi hermano…. Ese si es parecido a papá!

¿Papa? ¿yo?- Preguntaba Harry con desconcierto, acababa de ser reanimado por Hermione y ya sentía que se iba a desmayar de nuevo.

Si, papá… eres papá!, y no te culpo, osea, ser mi papá es algo genial! - dijo riéndose- pero en fin, seguiré en lo mio, mi nombre es James Sirius Potter, en honor a mi abuelo y a mi tío Siriusin.

Sirius estaba tan complacido que ni se inmuto en el apodo que le había puesto james.

Tengo 19 años y trabajo como auror en el ministerio de magia. Tengo la mejor tia del mundo mundial que esta sentada por esos lares- señaló a Mary quien seguía en shock por el parecido increíble de su sobrino con su papá - Ahhh! Se me había olvidado, para los que no saben, mi papá es Harry Potter, si, bueno….

¿y tu mama?- pregunto Harry con esperanza, viendo de reojo a la peliroja.

Si, si, si, a eso iba… para contarles sobre mi hermosa y mil veces talentosa madre, que por supuesto está entre nosotros, tengo que hacer algunos requerimientos al profesor Dumbledore.

Claro señor Potter, dígame.

Gracias Profesor, bueno los requerimientos son estos:

¿Sería tan amable y puede pegar a todos los hombres a sus silla, excepto a mi papá?- con un movimiento de su varita Dumbledore lo hizo sin falta.

¿Podría por favor pedirle a los Weasley su varita?- los hombres Weasley entregaron su varita sin chistear, la única que se dio cuenta de esto fue Hermione, que ya entendía la gracia de todo.

¿Podría pedirle a los elfos que me regalaran un helado de macadamia? Es que tengo hambre- de la nada el helado apareció delante de James, para la risa de mucha gente.

Ahh pues si, entonces ya que papá esta seguro, puedo decir quien es mi mamá… La señora Potter, la mamá de esta hermosura es: GINEBRA WEASLEY!

Y de nuevo mil cosas a la vez, los hombres Weasley gritaron: ¡POTTER! Al mismo tiempo, mientras sus caras enrojecían de ira, pero no podían levantarse de sus asientos; Harry se encontraba de pie, justo a tiempo para recibir a Ginny, quien se había lanzado a su abrazo.

Te amo Ginny - le dijo sobre el hombro de ella, mientras la abrazaba- Eres lo más importante que tengo, fuiste mi razón de vida, al estar frente a Voldemort el año pasado en lo único que pensaba era en lo tonto que fui todo este tiempo, no podía creer el tiempo que perdí sin tenerte conmigo… Te amo!

Ginny lo escuchaba y le parecía mentira todo lo que el oji-verde le decía y es que después de tanto tiempo enamorada de Harry, ya había perdido la esperanza casi por completo.

Se separó solo un poco de él, lo vio a los ojos y con todo el amor que tenia guardado en su interior lo besó.

Justo en ese instante centenares de fuegos artificiales resplandecieron en el cielo, formando las letras: "H & G "dentro de un corazón, Harry y Ginny se separaron y se sonrieron, mientras James les guiñaba un ojo y continuó.

Bueeeno, mientras mis papás continúan con las mieles de su amor, y he de decir que no es que no me de asquito verlos en ese plan, claro que me da asquito, pero bueno, uno tiene que acostumbrarse… no crean amigos y amigas, que estas mieles es por ahora, neh! Todos los años de aquí en adelante serán así, si ustedes tan solo los vieran coo..

JAMES ESTAS DIVAGANDO, CONCENTRATE! - gritó la voz de una chica desde la mesa de los viajeros

Ups! Lo siento Cissa!- Respondió James frotándose la cabeza.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin un rubio alzó la vista con rapidez, obviamente el hijo de Potter le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, pero había llamado a la niña Cissa, y si mal no recordaba, era la forma cariñosa en la que sus abuelos Black, antes de morir, le decían a su mamá.

En fin- continuó James- Sigo con mi hermosa vida, tengo 19 años y cuando fui a Hogwarts pertenecí a la ilustre casa de los leones, estoy profunda y absolutamente enamorado de una perfecta mujer que se presentará luego- lo dijo con una cara de enamorado que arranco suspiros entre las mujeres del gran comedor.

Emm, ah si, junto a mis mejores amigos, formamos el gran grupo deeee: Los merodeadores II y seguimos con el legado de las bromas y la diversión.

Remus y Sirius chocaron la mano, su legado de bromas tenía que continuar.

Mi apodo, por supuesto, es cornamenta, y pues, a medida que se presenten, mi amigos les contaran cual es el de cada uno… Como se pudieron dar cuenta en los fuegos artificiales mi patronus es un ciervo, tal cual lo fue el de papá y el del abuelo- sonrió con orgullo, Harry y Mary lo miraban con nostalgia.

¿Ya dije que tengo la mejor tía del mundo mundial?- repitió haciéndole gestos a Mary, quien esta vez si alcanzó a vitorear y auto señalarse, subiéndose a la mesa y diciendo a mil gritos: "Soy yo"

Mary, por favor, mirale la cara a James, eso de que te este diciendo la mejor tia del mundo tantas veces es por algo, algo quiere- le dijo Ginny a su ahora cuñada, mirando con intriga a su hijo.

Oh! Traicionado por mi propia madre! - dijo James exagerando su tristeza- ¿Qué he de esperar en este mundo tan cruel?

Deja el drama James Sirius- le reprendió Ginny al puro estilo de Molly Weasley- ¿Qué necesitas de tu tía?

Mami, es una pequeñez, quiero que mi tia me prometa que hablará con su esposo, para que me ayude en algo que quiero

¿ESPOSO?- gritaron a la vez Mary y Fred

Si, el esposo de mi tia Mary, el tipo es lo máximo, pero no quiere aflojar una cuenta que tiene pendiente conmigo, entonces mi tia que es la mejor del mundo, me va a ayudar ¿cierto?

Ehhhh…. Tal vez- dijo Mary aun no creyéndose eso del matrimonio.

En fin, sigo, mi color favorito es el azul celeste, cuando mi novia se presente entenderán todos por qué- Dijo de nuevo con cara de enamorado- Soy muy amigo de mi papá, no es por presumir, y no es porque sea el elegido ni nada de eso, pero puedo decir que tengo el mejor papá del mundo, soy el niño consentido de la abuela Molly…

¡ESE SOY YO!- Gritaron Regulus, Teddy y varias voces mas desde la mesa de los viajeros.

Hay mucho de mi amor para todos- dijo Molly felíz de escucharlos a todos.

Si, de todas formas soy el mas consentido por todos, Ah papá! No te conteeee!

No James, no me contaste- dijo Harry divertido por la forma en la que su hijo se expresaba

¡Tambien fui buscador de Gryffindor!- Gritó con alegría, mientras Harry lo felicitaba, obviamente orgulloso de su hijo.

Bueno, ¿Qué más? Ah si, se me había olvidado, mis padrinos, por supuesto son la tia Herms, y el tío Ron.

Hermione rio emocionada y corrió a agradecerle a la pareja, Ron quizo agradecerle el gesto a Harry pero seguía amarrado a la silla, incapaz de moverse, y eso, sumado a que su amigo se había enamorado de su hermana y no le había contado nada, le hicieron quedarse callado relegando el agradecimiento a un momento posterior.

Bueno ahora si, creo que es todo de mi, aunque no los culpo si quisieran seguirme escuchando, pero hay mas gente y bueno, cualquier cosa nos seguimos hablando…

Y se fue, bajando de la tarima saludó al profesor Dumbledore con afecto, le dio un abrazo a una sorprendida McGonagall, cortésmente pasó por entre los Slytherin, saludando con un ladeado de cabeza a Draco, Blaise y Theo, y con un beso en la mano a Astoria y Daphne, para, finalmente, sentarse junto a sus papás.

James- le susurró Harry cuando se acomodaron esperando el turno del siguiente- ¿Por qué fuiste tan amable con Malfoy?

James palideció, nervioso únicamente le dijo.

Pues pa, cuando se presente mi novia lo vas a entender, lo único que si te digo es que ante todo recuerdes que si no te atacaron mis tios fue por mi oportuna intervención.

Justo en ese instante un encapuchado nuevo subía a la tarima.


	13. Hope Lupin Tonks

La algarabía sobre el hijo del elegido pasó.

Finalmente Dumbledore retiró el hechizo sobre los hombres Weasley, y aunque no hubieron golpes ni moretones, si se dejó en entre dicho que una sola lagrima derramada por Ginny, equivaldrían a 14 huesos rotos, dos por cada integrante de la familia.

El nuevo viajero había subido a la tarima, y una vez se retiró la capucha se pudo observar a una hermosa jovencita, de tez canela, ojos ámbar, cabello castaño, labios rosados y hermosos, alta y con una figura atlética y envidiable.

Hola ¿Cómo van? - les dijo con naturalidad- mi nombre es Hope Lupin, pero me pueden decir Hopy.

La cara de Remus era un poema, si el tener a Teddy le había caído como balde de agua fría, conocer a Hope era la mismísima presencia de un dementor.

Luu, Luu, Lupin?- tartamudeó tratando de salir de su asombro.

Si papi, Hope Lupin Tonks, hija de Remus Lupin, osea tu, con Dora Tonks… ¿No entiendo porque a mamá no le da tan duro enterarse de que tiene hijos y a ti si? Yo tampoco tengo tu ppp, y soy muy bonita y tierna, o ¿Es que no me quieres? - le dijo a Remus haciendo pucheros.

Eso era más de lo que podía resistir un corazón como el de Lupin, y es que él, un hombre lobo, nunca se había imaginado capaz de tener una princesita tan linda como Hope, y ahora la tenía justo en frente.

Pero… ¿Cómo se te ocurre princesa?- le dijo corriendo a abrazarla- Solo me quede un poco en shock, pero claramente eres una dulzura de niña, un encanto, una princesa hermosa de papá.

La risa fue colectiva, quien viera lo serio de Remus nunca se imaginaría que estuviera niñeando y consintiendo a su hija de esa manera, a espaldas de él que abrazaba a Hope, Tonks le hacía caras a la jovencita y no cualquier cara, la cara que hace tu mamá cuando te pilla en alguna travesura que le parece divertida.

Hope le devolvió la sonrisa a su mamá, y Dora pudo entender que esa niña sería, claramente la perdición de Remus.

Pues bien- continuó Hope desprendiéndose del abrazo de su papá- sigo en lo mío entonces, ehh tengo 19 años igual que Jamsie, trabajo como reportera de ciencia en el mejor diario del mundo, "El Quisquilloso"

No pudieron haber escuchado bien ¿El quisquilloso el mejor diario del mundo? Todo el mundo en el gran comedor estaba murmurando sobre esto.

Se me había olvidado que para ustedes el profeta es el diario mas reconocido, pues bueno, les explico, luego de tanta basura publicada por el profeta en contra del profesor Dumbledore y del tío Harry, el mundo mágico descubrió con tristeza que las noticias publicadas en ese diario eran expresamente dirigidas por el gobierno, lo que causó que perdiera credibilidad y popularidad, es por eso que el quisquilloso se mantuvo como el único faro de la verdad durante los tiempos oscuros, y después de ellos , el publico se mantuvo firme y fiel a sus publicaciones, diciendo que si algo malo llegase a suceder algún dia, el señor Lovegood y sus socios serian los únicos capaces de decir la verdad sin tapujos.

Luna estaba feliz, hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen, pero el saber que el diario de su papá era reconocido le producía mucho orgullo.

Bueno, igual fui a Hogwarts como toda la familia, y, como papá fui seleccionada para Gryffindor… lo único que le fallo al plan fue que nunca llegue a ser prefecta de la casa porque, siendo sinceros, tenía muchos amigos y familiares que me obligaban prácticamente a participar en sus bromas.

MENTIRA! - gritaron los viajeros.

MENTIRA PAPÁ! - repuso Teddy- yo te amo Hopy pero dile a papá, dile como eras la más inteligente y por eso utilizabas ese cerebrote para planear las bromas mas descabelladas y bueno, divertidas también, de toda la escuela.

¿Le crees a este mal hermano papi?- le preguntó Hope a su papá batiendo sus ojos como niña buena que era.

No es que le crea mas a el que a ti princesa, es que creo que de los dos fuiste tu la que me heredó el lado bromista.

Eso si papi, y bueno, ayudó el hecho de que mis padrinos fueran el tío Sirius y la tia Marly - le dijo, sacándole la lengua a su hermano que bufaba divertido por lo fácil que era para su hermana manejar a su papá.

Awww soy el padrino de esta belleza- dijo Sirius.

¿Quién mas podría ser hermano?- le respondió Remus con un abrazo fraternal.

¿Qué mas les cuento? Ah si, amo a mi hermano- Teddy sonrió y le envió un beso de vuelta a su hermana- Lyra, Sophie, Lucy y yo somos mejores amigas, estoy demasiado feliz de ser tia, mi pasatiempo favorito es hablar con mamá, quien tiene las mejores historias y el consejo perfecto para todo y, finalmente, pero no menos importante, tengo el mejor novio del mundo.

Palabras en cámara lenta para Remus " o".

¿ EL MEJOR QUE? - le gritó Remus a su hija- ¿CON PERMISO DE QUIEN?

Papi, tengo a mi novio hace 4 años - le dijo Hope asustada, con cara de tristeza y los ojos aguados - Tu lo conoces y lo aprobaste, por favor, no dejes de quererme por eso… Siempre vas a ser el hombre más importante para mi, no seas celoso que me estas asustando.

No, no mi vida, no te asustes- le dijo Remus cambiando su tono de voz, y siendo cariñoso de nuevo con su niña- no te asustes, lo más importante para mi es que estés bien, y si ese te trata bien , es bueno entonces para mi.

Si, si papi… además Louis ya pasó por la revisión tuya y de Teddy, y los dos están contentos

Bueno, si tu hermano lo aprobó, estoy seguro de que es porque en verdad te quiere.

Teddy quien se encontraba un poco alejado, junto a Dora, le susurro en confidencia.

La verdad Ma, es que lo aprobé porque es el hermano de Vic, fue un acuerdo mutuo entre cuñados.

Y Dora rió ante lo extraño, tierno, sexy y hermoso que se veía Remus de papá.

Hope bajó de la tarima junto a su papá, pasaron cerca de Sirius quien le murmuró a Remus algo como: "Son las princesas las que tienen el control ¿eh?" a lo que el licántropo solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

Todos se rieron de lo raro que era ver celoso a Remus y siguieron atentos a un nuevo encapuchado que subió a la tarima con elegancia.

James codeó a su papá y le dijo: " Estate listo para mi defensa papá, aquí viene la hecatombe".


	14. Lyra Anthonella Malfoy

Un nuevo encapuchado caminaba con elegancia hacia la tarima, era sin lugar a dudas una persona con modales refinados.

Al llegar a la tarima, se quitó la capucha dejando ver a una hermosa joven, de tez blanca, completamente rubia, labios gruesos y rosados, hermosa figura y sobre todo, grandes y cristalinos ojos azules.

Hola, es un gusto verlos a todos- dijo con dulzura- mi nombre es Lyra Antonella Malfoy.

Y eso bastó para que la algarabía en Slytherin empezara: " Es imposible, una Malfoy" "Todos los Malfoy han sido hombres" eran frases que se escuchaban de entre los murmullos, al fondo de la mesa, Draco Malfoy no podía ni siquiera coordinar un pensamiento, escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Blaise que se burlaba diciendo: "Malfoy tienes una princesa" y Theo que completaba con "Le colapsó la única neurona que tenia".

Al cabo de algunos minutos Draco reaccionó pero en vez de poder hablar con elocuencia, lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar entendiblemente fue: "Soy papá" para luego desmayarse de la impresión.

Jajajajajaja Que poca elocuencia tiene papá por estos días- se burló Lyra- Tío Theo, ¿Serías tan gentil de obligarlo a reaccionar?

Claro princesa, le dijo Theo sonriéndole por haberle dicho tío, y con un movimiento de la varita Draco pudo por fin volver al sentido, aunque siguió aun mas pálido, que su color habitual.

¿Puedo seguir ahora pa?- le dijo Lyra viéndolo más repuesto

No- le respondió serio - no puedes seguir sin decirme, aunque creo que lo sospecho porque tienes su sonrisa ¿Es ella tu mamá?

Si pa, es ella, la que estás imaginando

¿De que nos perdimos?- Preguntó Blaise haciendo reir a Lyra.

Bueno pues, si no estoy mal del tiempo, mi papá y mi mamá no se pueden ni ver justo en este momento de sus vidas, aunque - Siguio la rubia, dirigiéndose a Draco- tú nos contaste que ya estabas enamorado de ella, solo que ella te sacaba de quicio muy rápido y por eso nunca te animabas.

Si bueno, eso y que es amiga de…- pero Lyra lo interrumpió.

Se que eres una persona diferente ahora papá pero déjame decirte: ella esta en lo correcto, ella es la que tiene la razón y gracias a Dios te das cuenta a tiempo… de donde venimos nosotros tu también te volviste amigo de ellos tal cual lo es mamá ahora.

Draco no podía pronunciar palabra, no podía creer lo que la niña le decía, era imposible que él fuese amigo de traidores de la sangre como lo era Astoria; Si, Astoria, Draco al ver sonreir a Lyra ya se había dado cuenta de quien era su madre, no en vano estuvo espiando a la menor de los Greengrass por tanto tiempo, Lyra era, prácticamente, un calco de su mamá.

Sigo, creo que papá nunca va a digerir la noticia, en fin, mi nombre como ya lo dije es Lyra, soy hija de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass.

¿Qué?- Astoria gritó desde su asiento al lado de Daphne, quien apropósito exclamo: LO SABIA! Y le cobró a Theo por una apuesta que acababan de hacer sobre la mamá de la joven Malfoy.

Mami porfa, relájate- le dijo Lyra a Astoria.

¿Qué me relaje me dices? ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje cuando me estas diciendo que te he tenido a ti con este… este… huron?

Ey! Mira que no creo haberla hecho yo solo, si no estoy mal para hacer un hijo tienes que participar tu también- Respondió Draco irritado y avergonzado.

No te metas huron! Aun no entiendo en que rayos estaba pensando cuando decidí tener hijos contigo.

MAMÁ TE CALMAS YA!- Gritó Lyra enfurecida- comprendo que papá es aun un idiota, pero te voy a ir contando que tu lo amas profundamente, y no me lo niegues porque me has contado mil veces la historia de como te enamoraste de Draco Malfoy en tu primer año de escuela

Ahora fue el turno de Astoria de morir de la vergüenza, solo Ginny, Hermione y Daphne sabían del amor oculto que ella sentía por el idiota de Malfoy, y lo duro que era para ella tener que guardarlo sabiendo en todo lo que el creía.

Esta bien, me quedo callada - dijo Astoria con lágrimas en los ojos- no tengo derecho de rebatir eso que estas afirmando porque es cierto, pero créeme Lyra, como quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes sobre todo porque sé que aunque yo este enamorada del imbécil de tu padre, el cree firmemente en un horrible sin nariz que no tiene sentimientos ni cree en el amor.

Ron quiso reír ante la situación, pero Hermione le pego con el codo y lo miro con reproche, lo que hizo que el peli- rojo ahogara su risa.

Draco aún estaba procesando la frase de Lyra, cuando Astoria dijo todo esto, se dio cuenta de la tristeza con la que Tori admitía su amor por él, era casi como admitir una enfermedad mortal, y todo porque el estaba obsesionado con la sangre pura, con el poder y con pertenecer al selecto grupo de mortifagos; otro recuerdo volvió a su mente, la chica Weasley le decía: "Eso que sientes por ella es amor", y esa frase se repetía una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Yo también la amo - esa frase salió de su boca sin siquiera saber que la estaba pronunciando- yo también estoy enamorado de ella- dijo esta vez con más fuerza.

Lyra y Astoria estaban muy sorprendidas, bueno, en realidad todo el mundo estaba impactado ¿Cuántas veces puedes oir a Draco Malfoy admitir que está enamorado de una chica?

Eh eh, si, bueno, eso no es suficiente- dijo Astoria aun sin salir completamente de su asombro- no es suficiente para mi ¿me oyes Malfoy?

Draco le iba a responder, pero su frase quedo en el aire cuando Lyra interrumpió.

No voy a dejarles que tengan esta conversación aquí, delante de todos, mejor sigo y ya después habrá tiempo para que arreglen sus cosas ¿ok?

Tanto Draco como Astoria asintieron en silencio.

Sigo con mi vida, ¿en qué iba? Ah sí, bueno, ya saben quiénes son mis papás, tengo 19 años y estudio para ser sanadora, cuando fui a Hogwarts pertenecí a la casa de Slytherin junto con mi prima y una de mis mejores amigas Sophie, bueno, somos 4 mejores amigas, Sophie, Lucy, Hope y yo, siempre nos la hemos pasado juntas, somos muy unidas desde bebés.

Soy amante de las cosas muggles, así que tenemos una colección de autos con mi socio, el señor Weasley.

Otra vez, otra frase de Lyra que recorría su cerebro como en cámara lenta: " y" y otra vez, después de unos minutos logró reaccionar.

¿Tu socio es el señor que?- gritó Draco, en realidad era el único que había sido capaz de decir algo luego de aquella afirmación.

EL SEÑOR ARTHUR WEASLEY ES MI SOCIO EN UNA COLECCIÓN DE AUTOS CLÁSICOS! - Gritó Lyra, aun mas fuerte de lo que su padre pudo tolerar, esta nena si que tenia un carácter pesado - ¿ALGUIEN TIENE ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESTO?

Okey, después de semejante demostración de mal carácter ¿creen que alguien contradijo a Lyra?, Nadie!

Haber- dijo reanudando su discurso como si fuera para niños pequeños- Tienen que recordar lo que ya les han dicho para nosotros en el futuro las rivalidades, conflictos y problemas no existen, mi papá, Draco Malfoy, quiera o no aceptarlo, es un padre amoroso, afectuoso y cursi que me ha enseñado que lo más importante es la familia y el amor… Si, soy socia del señor Weasley en una colección de autos antiguos, me gustan los autos ¿bueno? Y al señor Weasley le gustan las cosas Muggles, no fue fácil convencer a la nana Molly, pero todos sabemos que soy demasiado linda para que me digan que no.

Yo personalmente me siento muy orgullosa de que seas amiga de los Weasley- dijo Astoria, quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio- no sé si lo sabes, pero Hermione y Ginny son muy amigas mías.

Todo el comedor murmuró ante eso, Ginny y Hermione se levantaron para abrazar a Astoria como señal de su amistad.

Si mami, lo sé, en parte es gracias a eso que soy considerada una Weasley más.

¿Qué?- volvió a decir Malfoy- ¿y que dice mi padre ante todo esto?

De ese señor no hablemos papá, la abuela Cissy en cambio está muy feliz por todo, gracias a la caída del sin nariz, ella pudo romper con sus ataduras y logró reconciliarse con la tia Dromeda.

Tonks sonrió ante esta afirmación.

Mejor sigo antes de que a papá le de un colapso, bueno, ah si , mi colección de autos, bueno el señor Weasley es un amor de persona, y la nana Molly prepara las tartas de melaza más exquisitas que puedas encontrar en el mundo

Molly y Arthur sonreían con entusiasmo, Arthur levanto la mano.

Dígame socio- le dijo Lyra con una sonrisa tierna

Socia, ¿Cuántos autos tenemos y como hiciste para que Molly me dejara tenerlos?- todos rieron ante esta pregunta, hasta la señora Weasley.

Bueno socio, tenemos alrededor de 12 carros de colección, y ¿Cómo la nana accedió? Uff fue una lucha, la nana me adora y yo la adoro a ella- dijo y le mando un beso volado a Molly quien sonrio con ternura-Y bueno, eso sumado a que todos me ayudaron ayunando por un día, hizo que la nana nos dijera que si.

¿A quién se le ocurre una idea de esa señorita? ¿Cómo asi que ayunar?- preguntó Molly temiendo de que se pudieran enfermar si no comen lo que ella prepara..

Jajajaja nana, esa es otra noticia que va a dejar a mi papá al borde de un ataque al corazón, en fin, resulta que aparte de todas esas cosas que les conté, también tengo que añadir que estoy en una relación con un divertido, guapo, encantador, noble, valiente y tierno hombre.

Todos quedaron en shock cuando James se puso en pie y caminó hacia la tarima, al llegar tomo la mano de Lyra y la besó, justo en ese momento todos notaron el anillo verde esmeralda que la rubia tenia en la mano.

Harry, por supuesto, ya estaba preparado para defender a su hijo, pero no hubo necesidad, Malfoy únicamente grito de manera histérica: ¿QUE? Y se desmayó por segunda vez, en cambio Astoria corrió a abrazar a su hija, mientras Ginny felicitaba a James.

¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas comprometido James? - le regaño Ginny

Porque no quería arruinar la sorpresa - dijo James guiñándole un ojo a su mamá- ¿ves su anillo? Fue el que te regaló papá cuando te pidió matrimonio.

Ginny ahogo un sollozo de alegría y abrazó a James diciendo: "Mi bebé se casará"

Ginny, vamos a ser familia! - le dijo Astoria a la peliroja con alegría.

Felicidades a los dos- les dijo Harry abrazando a su hijo y a su futura nuera - déjame ver ese anillo, debo recordar cual es para ser exacto al comprarlo

Gracias señor Potter- le dijo Lyra, quien estaba radiante de alegría.

Por favor dime Harry, me siento raro con ese título de señor.

No soy capaz señor Potter, me lo ha pedido cientos de veces y cientos de veces he sido incapaz de hacerlo- dijo en modo de disculpa, y Harry la entendía, el nunca sería capaz de llamar Arthur al señor Weasley.

Por favor mamá, podrias despertar a papá, hay algo que no he dicho y que me gustaría que el escuchara- dijo Lyra.

Con un movimiento de varita de Astoria, Draco finalmente recuperó el sentido.

Esta es una noticia que solo conocen mis amigas - James la vio con extrañeza, Lyra rara vez dejaba de contarle algo, sobre todo si era importante- Papi ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Sigo un poco mareado, pero creo que podré soportarlo, solo déjate ya de noticias escandalosas.

No te prometo nada, es más, por si acaso- y realizo un movimiento de varita y detrás de Draco apareció una suave lona - Para que, si te vuelves a desmayar no te golpees tan duro- dijo Lyra de nuevo causando las risas de todo el comedor, sobre todo de Blaise y Theo, quienes reían a carcajadas.

Lyra de pronto se puso seria, pero sus ojos seguían brillando con alegría, tomó de la mano a James y lo llevo justo al centro de la tarima.

James, lo primero que tienes que saber es que te amo, nunca he sido más feliz en mi vida que ahora, cuando estamos a punto de empezar una vida juntos- James le acarició la mejilla y le besó los labios, pero Lyra quería continuar- Hay algo que no te he dicho, y justo ahora, frente de todas las personas que nos importan, justo ahora en medio de este viaje tan extraño quiero decírtelo.

Lyra cielo, me estas asustando- le dijo James con nerviosismo.

James… VAS A SER PAPÁ!

Y bueno, el mundo se detuvo, en la cabeza de James se repitió la frase mil veces: "Vas a ser papá" "Vas a ser papá", al cabo de unos minutos que le parecieron a Lyra muchas horas, el reaccionó ante la noticia, se arrodilló ante ella, la abrazo por la cintura y llorando besaba el vientre donde su hijo, el primer Potter Malfoy de la historia, crecía exento al drama que había a su alrededor.

Te amo Lyra! Te amo! - le decía James llorando - Te amo! Me haces el hombre más felíz del mundo! … VOY A SER PAPÁ- gritó ante todo el mundo levantándose de sopetón y viendo hacia el gran comedor, pero lo que vio no fue exactamente lo que se imaginaba.

Una barrera transparente lo apartaba del caos que se respiraba a su alrededor, Draco Malfoy había intentado llegar a él sin varita, a puño limpio, una vez escucho de la voz de su hijita, una princesa Malfoy, que estaba esperando un hijo de Potter; seguramente su padre, un auror sin alguna duda, había puesto el escudo.

Del otro lado se escuchaba a Draco Malfoy diciendo: "TE APROVECHASTE DE MI HIJA!" "NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE ACERQUES A MI PRINCESA!" mientras Theo y Blaise lo sostenían tratando de calmarlo, Harry, sin embargo era felicitado por todo el mundo, y se abrazaba a Ginny diciendo : "Seremos abuelos", Astoria lloraba de la felicidad, le lanzaba besos a su hija quien, junto a James, también veía con horror el dramático cuadro.

Amor- le susurró James a Lyra- tienes que ayudarme con tu papá, mira, si quitamos el escudo estoy seguro que viene a molerme a golpes, yo, no me pienso defender, pero en tus manos esta si nuestro bebe se queda sin papá.

Te amo James, pero eres un dramático- le dijo con una sonrisa- Tranquilo! Tú confía en mi, de mi papá me encargo yo

Y bajo de la tarima pasando por el escudo, caminando entre la gente que al verla pasar se abrían hacia los costados, cuando llegó frente a su papá, les pidió a Theo y Blase que lo soltaran, le tomó la mano y se la puso en su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón, luego subio su mano y la coloco a la altura del corazón de Draco, quien serio solamente la veía con curiosidad.

Cuando era niña y tenias que regañarme o hacerme entrar en razón, tu ponías tu mano en mi corazón y ponías mi mano en el tuyo, luego me decias lo siguiente: ¿Escuchas los latidos? Mi corazón suena así por ti hija, por el amor que te tengo, y es en nombre de ese amor que te pido, Lyra Malfoy, princesa de mi vida, que razones, la vida tiene momentos que no son agradables pero que te hacen crecer y aprender, ve todo lo que te pasa como una enseñanza, y siempre vas a poder contar con el amor incondicional de papá, quien te ama mas que todas las cosas del mundo

Hoy te lo digo a ti papi, escucha mi corazón y verás que te amo inmensamente, pero tienes que entrar en razón y darte cuenta que, aunque siempre seré tu princesa, voy a ser felíz con el hombre de mi vida, y aquí- le tomo la mano que Draco aun tenia en el corazón de ella y la bajo a su vientre- hay una vida, que va a ser familia tuya, un descendiente de tu sangre y una extensión de mi vida, se mueve y asi como tu y yo, también tiene un corazón que algún dia va a latir por ti… prométeme que vas a calmarte y va a ser un abuelo adorable ¿si?

Draco no podía decir nada, lloraba en silencio, estaba allí con su mano extendida sobre el vientre de su hija, una hija que hasta ahora conocía pero que había despertado toda la ternura, el amor, la ilusión que creían extintas en su vida.

Simplemente dejó caer su mano y capturó a Lyra en una abrazo sincero, profundo y cargado de emociones que hizo llorar a Astoria, quien veía con ternura como el hombre que amaba si podía cambiar, si podía ser sensible.

Eso no quiere decir que no pueda asesinar a Potter si te lastima ¿cierto?

Sería justo lo que esperaría de ti papi- le dijo Lyra sonriéndole y besando su mejilla.

Astoria se acercó al abrazo de su futuro esposo y su hija.

¿Puedo? - preguntó con ternura.

Ven mami- le tendió la mano Lyra y los tres se abrazaron con cariño.

Esto no cambia nada Malfoy- le dijo en un susurro.

Nunca me imaginé que lo hiciera Tori- le contesto Draco viéndola a los ojos.

¿Tori? - rebatio Astoria con una sonrisa ladeada, Draco se enrojeció de la vergüenza.

Perdón, me parecio lindo- le dijo bajando la vista.

Hey! - le dijo ella obligando a verla a los ojos - Me encanta Tori - le dijo sonriendo.

Por fin se separaron, todo el mundo quería abrazar a Lyra y asi, paso de uno en uno felicitando a la futura mamá.


	15. Frank Neville Longbottom

Luego de la emoción de saber que un bebé vendría al mundo, James y Lyra se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Harry y Ginny quienes no paraban de sonreír.

Draco y Astoria volvieron a sus lugares desde donde se miraban sonriendo cada 5 minutos.

El revuelo cesó, oportunidad que aprovechó un nuevo encapuchado para subir a la tarima.

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Frank- Dijo mientras se quitaba la túnica.

Un joven alto, de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, pestañas largas, mirada coqueta, labios gruesos, rosados y brazos fornidos se dejó ver ante la mirada atónita de todos, ERA MUY SEXY!

Lo que más contrastaba en él y lo hacía irresistible era su actitud de nobleza, a lejos se veía que Frank era un amor de persona, todas suspiraron ante la visión de ese hombre perfecto.

¡Dejen de suspirar como idiotas! - Sophia se había levantado de su lugar y había caminado echa una furia hasta la tarima, derritiendo con la mirada a todas las tontas golfas que miraban nada decentemente a Frank. Sirius no podía creer lo que veía.

Amor…Por favor, son solo niñas- dijo Frank en un tono conciliador; Sirius estaba apretando el puño ante las palabras de Frank: "le dijo amor a mi niña" pensó con rabia.

¡Niñas mis nalgas!- gritó histérica- A mí que no me vengan con ese cuento de que son una niñas, ¡SON UNAS LAGARTAS, ESO ES LO QUE SON! Mírenme bien tontas ¡FRANK ES MIO! Y si no borran esa sonrisa de imbéciles, van a saber porque fui Slytherin.

Sirius no lo podía creer, Sophia estaba diciendo que ese cualquiera era ¿de ella? ¿Qué significaba eso?.

Y ese grito bastó para que todas las mujeres bajaran la mirada; Sirius gruño.

Explícame algo Sophia Liliane Black- empezó Sirius con un tono bajo, pero en donde se notaba la histeria, Frank palideció y Marlenne rodó los ojos- ¿PORQUE DIJISTE QUE ESTE, ESTE… PERSONAJE, ERA TUYO?- gritó, y solo ahí Sophia notó que había metido la pata.

P..pa…papi, es que… es que ellas miraban a Frank … lo miraban como… como si quisieran… eh tu sabes… como si quisieran comérselo.

Y eso, ¿Por qué te importa?

Pese al mal genio de Sirius, y el miedo que daba en ese estado, Frank se puso delante de Sophia para responder por ella.

Señor Black, mi nombre es Frank Longbottom, sé que no me conoce bien pero, soy el novio de su hija.

Y la cámara lenta de nuevo;

Neville al escuchar su apellido soltó el jugo que se estaba tomando sobre Seamus gritando "Longbottom" y se desmayó de la impresión.

Sophia cerro los ojos y la última frase de Frank sonó en la cabeza de Sirius mil veces:

" a"

Previendo que Sirius sacaría su varita o le rompería la cara al pobre niño, Marlenne se puso delante de Frank frenando la rabia de su futuro esposo.

Mi amor, ya sabias que Sophia tenia novio y conoces a Neville conocimos a Frank y Alice sabemos perfectamente que los Longbottom son una buena familia, mira, el chico parece real, genuino y de buenos sentimientos déjalos ser por favor- le dijo mientras le daba besos en la cara, logrando que el perro salvaje interno de Sirius se convirtiera en un perrito de peluche, tierno y quieto.

Todos ahora comprendían de donde había sacado Sophia el ejemplo de manipular.

Eh, chico- le dijo Sirius a Frank- no me importa quien mierda seas, nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para estar con mi bebé pero si ella te eligió es porque algo debe andar bien contigo… Solo, no la hagas sufrir… Recuerda que pasé 12 años en Azkaban, puedo llegar a hacerte cosas que nunca te imaginarías.

Frank tragó en seco, se puso pálido y sudó frio, lo peor ya había pasado, pero eso no significaba que el señor Black no diera miedo.

Sophia soltó un chillido de felicidad, saltó a abrazar a su papá diciendo: "gracias papi" mil veces, mientras le daba muchos besos en la cara.

Se soltó de su pare quien gruño descontento y le dio un casto beso a Frank, quien de reojo veía la cara de Sirius.

Luego de todo eso, Frank retomó su presentación.

Bueno, me disculpo con todos, sobre todo con papá quien se desmayó de la sorpresa y a quien nadie ha levantado.

Todos se rieron de Neville quien seguía tirado en el piso, Hermione se compadeció de el y con un "enervate" lo despertó de golpe.

¿Longbottom?- preguntó desorientado

Si papá, Longbottom yo- dijo Frank sonriéndole a su padre quien se sonrojó en el acto.

¿Papá yo? ¿Cómo?

¿En serio quieres que te cuente como se hace un hijo?, resultará extraño darte la charla, pero si quieres…

Nooooo!- gritó Neville horrorizado- quise decir, ¿con quien?...

Ah bueno, allá iba, mi nombre completo es Frank Neville Longbottom Abott, y soy hijo de Neville y Hannah Longbottom, bueno, antes mamá era Hannah Abott.

Hannah quien estaba rezagada y triste con los demás Hufflepuff, levantó la cabeza al saber que Frank sería su hijo; ella estuvo enamorada de Neville desde segundo año, pero él era tan tímido y ella también que no se animó nunca a hacer nada.

Neville la miró y ella se sonrojó completamente, más cuando se dio cuenta que Neville se levantaba de su mesa e iba hasta su lugar.

Eh, Hannah, quiero decirte que, aunque no soy un muy buen partido… Yo.. tu, me has gustado siempre- dijo y agachó la mirada.

Hannah sonrió.

Tu también me gustas mucho Neville- le dijo y el levantó la vista rápidamente- me has gustado desde siempre

Y ahí, delante de todos se besaron , y se besaron, y se besaron , y se besaron y….

bueeeno, ya, ya es como hora de que se separen- les gritó Frank con una sonrisa ladeada.

Oh, lo siento Frank- le dijo Neville sonrojado.

No te preocupes pa, vas a tener tooooda la vida para besuquearte con mamá

Y todos se rieron.

Sigo, bueno, mi nombre ya lo dije, Frank, tengo 19 años y fui a Gryffindor cuando estuve en la escuela- la mesa de los leones aplaudió mientras Neville sonreía con orgullo- Fui prefecto y premio anual…

Prefecto perfecto- gritó James, junto a algunos de los viajeros.

Frank rodó los ojos.

Nunca fui perfecto, mi perfección se iba al caño cada vez que me juntaba con mis mejores amigos, James, tres amigos más y yo éramos los merodeadores II.

Sirius lo miró sin podérselo creer - ¿tu?- le dijo a Frank que atinó a sonrojarse.

Si señor Black, yo, y pues tengo el honor de seguir con uno de los nombres originales, a mi me conocen como Lunático… nunca mejor que el original, por supuesto- dijo asintiendo la cabeza ante Remus quien le sonreía complacido, shockeado y orgulloso.

¿Lunático? ¿Por qué?- volvió a intervenir Sirius

Bueno, no soy tan genial como para ser un hombre lobo- dijo con una sonrisa- pero mi patronus es un lobo gris.

Frank conjuró el hechizo y de su varita salió una nube plateada que se transformó en un lobo grisáceo que camino por enfrente de todos hasta llegar a Sophie y poner su rostro en las rodillas de ella.

Frank se sonrojó de nuevo.

Actualmente estudio para ser sanador junto con Lyra, mis padrinos son el tío Harry y la tía Mary

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- gritó Mary de nuevo- Soy madrina otra vez, gracias Neville y Hanilla, que lindo les salió el muchachito, se nota que lo hicieron con muuuucho amor- dijo haciendo reir a todos, incluso a Sirius.

Gracias chicos, de veras estoy muy honrado de ser padrino de su hijo- les dijo Harry.

Si, y que mis padrinos fueran el tío Harry y la tia Mary, ayudó en parte a que siempre haya sido considerado parte de la familia… La nana Molly debe irse acostumbrando al montón de pegados que seremos en el futuro.

Mi vida, eres de lo más lindo, ¿Cómo no voy a acostumbrarme a tenerte en casa?- le dijo Molly acariciándole los cachetes.

Sigo, me la llevo super bien con todos en esta generación; La señora Malfoy hornea los mejores brownies del mundo, James y yo lo comprobamos seguido, él porque prácticamente vive en Malfoy manior, y yo porque nos hemos quedado hasta tarde estudiando con Lyra y los postres de la señora Malfoy nos recargan siempre que nos da sueño.

Astoria se sonrojó y Draco no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía así, y en lo perfecto que sonaba el nombre de ella junto a su apellido: "Astoria Malfoy".

Amo a mis amigos, nunca más lo diré en publico…. Amo a Sophia como a nadie en el mundo, tengo los mejores papás quienes me enseñaron a valorar la familia y el amor verdadero, los mejores padrinos que son tan opuestos y se volvieron mis amigos, y la mejor familia del mundo, todos juntos en la madriguera.

Todos sonrieron, cada vez sonaba mejor el futuro.

Frank se bajó de la tarima, saludó a todos y se sentó junto a Sophie bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius.

"Te amo mi lobito"- le dijo ella.

"Te amo mi princesa"- le respondió él.


	16. Louis Weasley Delacourt

No terminaban de sobre ponerse de la presentación de Frank cuando un nuevo encapuchado subía a la tarima para su presentación.

Se quitó la capa permitiendo ver un guapo joven de ojos azules, cabello cobrizo, alto, con pecas y sonrisa sensual.

El joven era claramente el hijo de Bill Weasley, era idéntico a él, hasta la forma de pararse era parecida.

Bill - le dijo Fred- Creo que hiciste a este chico tu solo

Y las risas invadieron el lugar.

Bill y Fleur se besaron con anticipación.

Como mi tío dijo, soy hijo de Bill y Fleur Weasley, mi nombre es Louis.

¿Loius?- preguntó Remus - ¿El Louis que es novio de MI princesa?- la cosa se puso seria en ese momento, Louis quien solo había podido decir una sola frase pensó internamente en que sería lo último que haría con vida.

¡Remus Lupin te sientas YA! - gritó Tonks y Louis agradeció al cielo por la presencia de su suegra.

Papi porfa, déjalo tranquilo, ya te expliqué que llevo 4 años con Louis y que Teddy y tu lo aprobaron, ya es hora de que te hagas a la idea- Le dijo Hope acariciándole la mejilla a su padre quien únicamente gruño en forma de aceptación.

Hope le envió un beso volado a su novio quien le guiñó un ojo a lo lejos, como en señal de que prosiguiera y así continuó.

Bueno, pues puedo empezar… creo que el gruñido del señor Lupin fue como su aceptación así que seguiré- dijo haciendo reir a muchos y provocando un nuevo gruñido en Remus- Como les venia diciendo mi nombre es Louis Weasley Delacourt hijo de Bill y Fleur Weasley, tengo 19 años y actualmente estudio para romper maldiciones tal cual lo hizo papá.

Fleur soltó un suspiro mientras que Bill inflaba su pecho orgulloso.

Cuando fui a Hogwarts pertenecí a la casa de Hufflepuff, creo que fui el primer Weasley en generaciones en ir allí, y junto a mis amigos formé parte de los Merodeadores II, mi apodo es Halcon gracias también a mi patronus.

Yo si quisiera medio meter la pata aquí y contarles algo de lo próximo que está por suceder, con la intromisión del ministerio de magia en Hogwarts van a empezar a presionar a los profesores por medio de los estudiantes. La cara de sapo va a prohibirles muchas cosas y ustedes, en cabeza de los tios Harry, Ron y Hermione, van a formar el ejército de Dumbledore, un grupo de estudiantes que se van a preparar en secreto ante un eventual ataque por parte de los mortífagos, el problema va a ser que eso va a darle pie al ministerio para que piensen que el profesor Dumbledore está circulando el rumor de la llegada de Voldemort para obtener el puesto de ministro de magia, cosa que, como todos sabemos, no es cierta.

Que cosa más absurda- dijo Mcgonagall- como es posible que piensen que Albus va a querer ese trabajo.

Profesora, eso, en palabras del tío Harry , era justamente lo que prefería creer Fudge antes de aceptar que el sin nariz había regresado- continuo Louis- ¿Por qué les cuento esto? Bueno, porque quiero que todos aquí dejen de molestar a mis tios.

¿A que se refiere señor Weasley?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Me explicaré, sé que el tío Harry, la tia Mary y todos lo que dicen que Voldy ha regresado están siendo objeto de críticas y rechazos sobre todo, por la gente que aún cree en lo que dice el ministerio, y me parece de lo peor… se los voy a dejar en claro, VOLDEMORT REGRESÓ, no pierdan su tiempo en decir que el tío Harry dice mentiras, inviértanlo en prepararse para lo que viene, permanezcan juntos y resistan que lo que llega después de la guerra es la calma.

Mary asintió a lo dicho por el chico Weasley

Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Mary- creo que deberían buscarse una vida propia en vez de ir metiéndose en la vida de mi hermanito.

Mary, por favor, me avergüenzas- le dijo Harry

Neh Harry, el chico lo dijo, tu dices la verdad, ya es hora de exigir que te crean, como si estar diciendo que el tipo que mató a nuestros papás fuera divertido… Hello! Si decimos que volvió es porque volvió…. Incredulos!

Y si, asi es Halcon, tiene la costumbre de decir las cosas de una vez, como la tia Mary- Dijo James sonriendo de medio lado.

Jajajajaja y creo que nadie se da cuenta cuando el regaña - Respondio Frank aun sentando junto a Sophie, los de la tercera generación asintieron con la cabeza.

Par de chismosos, yo no estaba regañando a nadie, soy Halcon, se supone que debo ser el que pre-vea lo que pasará- respondió Louis.

Y bueno, siguiendo conmigo, les cuento, me gustan los viajes, las bromas, las películas muggles y los atardeceres en la madriguera,

Amo pasar tiempo con mis amigos merodeando por todos lados, en el colegio nos la pasábamos haciendo bromas, competencias y cosas absurdas.

Amo a Hope más que a nada en el mundo, ella es de las personas que dan paz y que nunca pierden la fé, siempre es ella la que me da fuerzas cuando me golpea el cansancio.

Mis papás son lo máximo, tienen como 40 mil años juntos y parecen quinceañeros enamorados… son demasiado cursi a veces, pero bueno, ya uno se termina acostumbrando.

Me la llevo super bien con todos mis primos, tios y abuelos, soy un Halcon con mucha onda y bueno, eso es todo de mi, cambio y fuera.

Y bajó de la tarima para saludar a toda su familia, y al final sentarse junto a Hope, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hola a todos! Si me han seguido desde el principio de la historia, primero quiero pedirles excusas por ausentarme tanto, sé lo muy frustrante que es leer una historia y que el autor no la termine! PERDON! La verdad es que andaba un poco distraída y en lo ultimo que pensé fue en escribir.

Espero ponerme al día pronto.

¿Qué tal les pareció Louis?

Hasta aquí ¿Cuál ha sido su personaje favorito?

Cuentenme!

Vienen muchoooos más y la cuarta generación!

Gracias por leerme! Pilar.


	17. Descanso 3 Ron y Hermione

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Qué tipo de mal amigo era Harry que se había enamorado de su hermana?

Todos al final los habían felicitado por el futuro juntos menos el, y no podía, no porque no le agradara la idea, después de todo el iba a ser el padrino de James y Harry era el mejor tipo uno decente y a él podría confiar el corazón de su hermanita…. No, no era por eso, lo que más le molestaba era que no hubiera CONFIADO en él.

¿Dime que pasa Ronald?- el olor a rosas característico de Hermione lo obnubiló, cada vez que ella llegaba cerca suyo toda su piel se enchinaba- Estás aquí sentado con cara de amargado y en silencio, sé que pasa algo ¿Qué es?

No podía simplemente ignorarla, ella lo conocía perfectamente y el a ella, si no le decía nada ella iba a empezar a acosarlo hasta que le respondiera. Suspiró.

No puedo creer que él no me lo dijera Hermione… ¿De mi hermana? ¿En serio?

Imaginé que estabas así por eso- le dijo rodando los ojos- debes entender que se aman Ron no conoces a nadie en quien confíes tan ciegamente como Harry, lo conoces de memoria, él va a cuidarla.

No conozco a Harry- le dijo serio- Quizás creía conocerlo pero ya dudo de todo respecto a él hasta de lo importante que sea mi amistad… tú, ¿Lo sabias, cierto? ¿sabías de los sentimientos de Harry?- la miró a los ojos y fue entonces que Hermione comprendió que era en serio la molestia de Ron.

Suspiró

Si Ron, sabía de los sentimientos de Harry, sabía que amaba a Ginny- le soltó sin quitarle la mirada- y no me veas de esa manera, ni siquiera el tenía que confirmármelo, yo lo supe porque lo vi en sus ojos, en la forma en la que él la miraba, la trataba… Lo conozco, no en balde hemos sido amigos durante tanto tiempo- ella se percató de lo mal que estaba tomando estas palabras – Es demasiado evidente, de hecho todos sabían de los sentimientos de Harry.

Todos menos yo- respondió con aburrimiento.

No te comprendo Ron, ¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz por ellos?- le dijo, se sentía exasperada, no comprendía porque a el le afectara tanto que los demás se enamoraran.

Claro que estoy feliz por ellos, tu no comprendes, no es que dude de que Harry la va a hacer feliz, es que no puedo confiar en alguien que no confió en mi- le dijo respirando fuerte- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo Mione?

Porque a veces es muy difícil decirte cosas Ron, porque a veces no se sabe como vas a responder, porque a veces es muy difícil saber que es lo que estás sintiendo y sobre todo, porque a veces asusta saber cuál sería tu reacción.

Lo dices como si tu me ocultaras cosas- le dijo sorprendiéndola- dime Mione, ¿Hay cosas que no me has dicho por miedo a mi reacción?

Hermione se quedó sin respiración, solo lo miraba, los ojos azules de Ron tenían un extraño brillo.

Dime Mione – le siguió insistiendo- ¿Me temes?

¿Y tu?- le rebatió ella tratando de controlar su respiración ¿El se dio cuenta al fin de que ella no le ha sido sincera con sus sentimientos por el?- ¿Me has dicho todo? ¿Confías totalmente en mi?

A ti te confiaría mi vida Mione y nunca, nada en el mundo podría causar que yo me alejara de ti, solo pasaría el día en el que tu misma me pidieras que me vaya.

Fue tan contundente la respuesta y los ojos de Ron la tenían tan atrapada que sencillamente no podía dejar de verlo, y de acercarse.

Ron ¿Podemos hablar?- Harry, sin percatarse de nada, se había acercado de repente rompiendo la conversación- Es importante para mi poder hablar contigo.

Ron respiró, por un momento había creído que en el mundo estaba a solas con la castaña; Hermione pudo volver a respirar y los dejó solos.

Por favor, solo hablen- les dijo retirándose.

Dime- le dijo Ron sin verlo a la cara, aun no entendía porque el no le había dicho de sus sentimientos por Ginny.

Perdóname Ron- le dijo Harry- Es incómodo para mi hablar de mis sentimientos, no es cosa que normalmente hablen los hombres, pero tu eres mi mejor amigo, eres mi hermano y debí contarte que me había enamorado de tu hermana.

¿Por qué no confiaste en mi?- le reprochó.

No es cuestión de confianza, es que no estaba seguro de que Ginny me quisiera y no quería perder tu amistad, Ron: Hermione y tu son mi familia, son lo único bueno que me pasó en la vida, simplemente no quería estropearlo…. ¿Me perdonas?

Igualmente soy el padrino de James ¿no?

Claro que si…. Y según lo que me dijo, el mejor de todos- se rió Harry.

Harry, tu hijo le dice eso a todos- Rio de vuelta Ron.

A lo lejos, los veía Hermione, recostada en uno de los pilares, una mano le tocó la espalda.

Y es por esta la razón por la cual estás irremediablemente enamorada de él mami- un encapuchado que se había acercado le estaba hablando, por el tono de su voz era mujer.

¿Mami?

No te preocupes, seguiré guardando el secreto- le dijo la encapuchada, y por el tono de voz se notaba que le divertía la cara que su mamá había puesto. Le dijo esto y se retiró, ya volvían a iniciar las presentaciones.


	18. Fred II Arthur Weasley

Las cosas más o menos estaban en un orden cuando un nuevo visitante subió al estrado.

Señores y señoritas es un placer para sus ojos poder contemplar a este bello ejemplar- Un chico de ojos dorados, labios gruesos, tez morena, alto, de brazos gruesos y sonrisa perfecta se quitó la capota dejando a todas las mujeres con la boca abierta y a los hombres con el ceño fruncido- Si lo sé, soy lo más sexy que han visto, con todos ustedes uno de los merodeadores 2.0, el legendario León.

Fuegos artificiales llenaron el techo del gran comedor, creando un gran león que rugió y maravillo a todos, desapareció dejando al final las letras FW en el aire.

¿FW?- dijo Fred en la mesa- Esas son mis iniciales.

Me presento, Soy el único, bueno en realidad no soy el único porque ya hay alguien que tiene mi nombre y es que no sé cómo a mi papá se le ocurrió y luego al otro también- James rodó los ojos desde donde estaba sentado junto con Lyra, volteó a ver a Louis y Frank

¡LEON!- gritaron los tres- Estas divagando - le dijo Frank causando la risa nerviosa de León y el suspiro de todas al verlo sonreír.

Ups! Si…. Bueno, mi nombre es Fred II Arthur Weasley Johnsson

La risa del comedor fue generalizada al ver a George desmayarse junto con Angelina.

Ey! Mamá es la primera mamá que se desmaya- Dijo Fred II divertido- seguramente se desmayó de la alegría.

O Porque sabe perfecto que eres un dolor de cabeza- le gritó Dominique desde el comedor causando la risa de todos.

El más orgulloso y feliz era Fred quien no ocultaba la emoción de saber que su hermano le había puesto su nombre a su sobrino.

¡Te llamas como yo!- le dijo con emoción mientras Percy y Ron Despertaban a Angelina y George

¡Claro tio!- le respondió riendo- algo me explicó papá de una promesa son saliva.

¿Eres mi hijo?- le preguntó George aún aturdido- Entonces ¿siempre si logré que Angelina se casara conmigo?

Si pa- le dijo Fred II a George- Mamá no solo se casó contigo si no que juntos crearon a esta maravilla de ser viviente

Lo único que sí sé es que mi bebé me quedó muy bien hecho- dijo Angelina reponiéndose de la sorpresa.

Ey Ma, aquí estas, que bueno que te despertaste… ¿Verdad que te desmayaste de la alegría?- le preguntó Fred II haciéndole ojitos a su mamá.

Siiii, claaaro- respondió Angelina – Eso y que no pude creer como hice para casarme con tu papá si lo que yo quería era una vida tranquila.

De eso no hay nada por casa mami- dijo Fred II con una sonrisa- no solo por mí, sino porque tu y papá tienen una vida de aventuras todo el tiempo, se van a todas las tiendas de todo el mundo, viajan, nos hacen raras cenas familiares y remodelan todo el tiempo en casa, sobre todo la cama de ustedes que no sé porque, casi siempre se rompe.

Todos volvieron a reír ante lo último, George alzó los brazos en señal de triunfo y Angelina se tapó la cara.

Pero volviendo a lo importante: Yo, les cuento un poco de mi vida; Como ya lo dije mi nombre es Fred II Arthur Weasley Johnsson tengo 19 años, y cuando fui a Hogwarts pertenecí a la mejor casa, la de los Leones.

La mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió, sobre todo las mujeres.

Actualmente estoy a cargo junto con un primo, de la administración de Sortilegios Weasley en Londres, la sede principal, estudio administración y negocios y mi tiempo "libre" estamos junto con mi primo creando nuevos diseños para la tienda.

James, Frank, Louis, otro amigo que no se ha presentado y yo somos los merodeadores II, éramos los mejores bromistas en el colegio y ahora somos los mejores amigos.

He estado enamorado de la misma mujer desde cuarto año, ella lo sabe, pero aún no me ha dicho que sí, aunque sé que me ama como yo a ella.- dijo causando un suspiro generalizado.

Mi vida, cuando quieras te consuelo- dijo una Slytherin de séptimo año

EL PUEDE CONSOLARSE SOLITO, Y SI NO ESCUCHASTE MAL, ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE MI ZUNGA!- gritó una mujer, desde luego del grupo de los encapuchados; Fred II rió.

Los Weasley tenemos la enorme ventaja de amar a una sola mujer por siempre y que esta mujer sea de carácter- dijo Fred II con sonrisa enamorada

Los hombres Weasley asintieron con una sonrisa y Arthur pudo darle un pequeño beso a Molly.

Y Pues familia, eso es básicamente todo de mi vida, amo pasar tiempo con mis amigos, pasar tiempo en la madriguera y hacer reir a todo el mundo, creo que la sonrisa es el mejor regalo.

Fred II bajó de la tarima, saludó a sus papás, a su tio Fred y se sentó junto con sus amigos.

El ultimo merodeador le traerá sorpresas a mas de uno- gritó James y todos los de la tercera generación tanto los que ya se habían presentado como los que no, sonrieron.

¿Quién es Fred II? Debes decirme- le dijo George a su hijo.

Solo te digo Pa, que pronto podras burlarte del tio Fred.- y George supo exactamente quien continuaría.


	19. George II Charles Weasley

El gran comedor de pronto se oscureció, a lo lejos sonaron unos tambores.

Los merodeadores 2.0 se miraron entre ello divertidos, a su amigo le gustaba hacer mucho más escándalo que James y Fred juntos.

\- Canuto es increíble- dijo james sonriendo de lado.

\- Señoras y señores, señoritas sobre todo las más lindas, absténganse de gritar, yo sé que lo harán de placer, con ustedes el único y maravilloso ¡CANUTO!

Un hombre muy sexy: pelirrojo, de tez blanca, alto, fornido y con unos hermosos ojos verdes herencia de su abuela, le sonreía al gran comedor.

\- ¿Cómo están?¿sorprendidos de verme?, voy a decirlo sin anestesia, mi hermoso nombre es: GEORGE II CHARLES WEASLEY POTTER

Y el tiempo lento paso de nuevo, esta vez para Fred y Mary.

\- George grito ¡SI! desde su asiento; Fred se desmayó, Sirius enrojeció de cólera y Mary quedo en shock, no podía creer que en fin había podido estar con el amor de su vida.

\- ¡FRED WEASLEY!-grito Sirius -¿corrompiste a mi sobrinita?

\- ¡No papá! George es hijo de Fred con el tío Harry -dice Regulus de forma sarcástica, causando la risa descomunal de todo el gran comedor, un mirada furiosa de parte de su padre y que tío Fred que acaba de ser levantado por Bill palideciera aún mas.

\- ¿Fred me quitaste a mi esposo?-dijo Ginny en forma de burla.

\- Me corrijo Pa, George es hijo de tío Fred que tuvo una aventura con el tío Harry- dijo Regulus y otra vez todo el comedor estallo en carcajadas.

\- ¡REGULUS BLACK BAJALE CONMIGO! -dijo Harry serio- recuerda que soy tu tío y seré tu jefe , te puede ir muy mal si sigues así.

Regulus se estremeció, el tio Harry molesto daba mucho miedo, él había matado a Voldemort, era lógico que inspirara temor.

\- Amo a mi tio, pero yo no hubiera salido tan lindo si él me hubiese parido-dijo George II con una sonrisa- igual para tranquilidad de mi papá, diré que soy hijo de Fred y Mary Weasley, aunque mamá a veces cuando se enoja vuelve a ser Potter.

Fred y Mary se voltearon a ver al tiempo, los dos pensaban lo mismo, después de años de amarse en silencio, por fin podía estar seguros que su amor triunfaría. Se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron en busca el uno del otro.

\- ¿Así que estabas enamorado de una niña desde segundo año? - le pregunto Mary a Fred con una sonrisa.

\- Si, bueno rojita me falto decirte que esa niña eras tú -le dio devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Pues te gané -dijo Mary- como siempre… Yo me enamore de ti, cuando me salvaste de que Flitch me encontrara después de la broma que le hice en primer año a esa tonta serpiente que me molestaba en clase de pociones.

Y se besaron, con toda la emoción de saber que tenían un futuro juntos.

Y se besaron, y se besaron, y se besaron, y se besaron.

\- Buenoooooo, como parece que mis papás no van acabar, si quieren nos vemos mañana para más información- dijo George II sonriendo y provocando que todos en el comedor empezaran a silbarles a la nueva pareja que pese a los comentarios no se separaban -Y es por esta la razón que tenga hermanos, como no voy a tener hermanos si estos dos a pesar de los años se la pasan toqueteándose como si tuvieran quince.

\- Fred ¿Qué tu qué?-grito Sirius furioso- me haces el favor y sueltas ya a mi sobrina.

Fred y Mary se separaron sonriendo.

\- Vamos tio Sirusin-dijo Mary- igual Fred no me va hacer nada que yo no quiera

Sirus y Remus, quien hasta el momento había estado callado, la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ahora que somos doblemente cuñados-le dijo Harry a Fred- por lo menos tendré tu apoyo cuando me case con tu hermana - Fred negó sonriendo, en realidad no quería decir nada porque estaba muy feliz y no quería arruinar el momento, pero Harry sabía que el iba a ser sobre protector con su hermanita, por favor, es la primera Weasley en muchas generaciones.

\- Se callan todos y dejan que mi lindo y perfecto hijito continúe con su presentación-grito Mary y todos volvieron su vita a George II

\- Y es por eso que amo a mi mamá- dijo George II enviándole un beso a Mary desde la tarima- si bueno, como ya lo había dicho soy George II en honor mi tío y padrino George Weasley y mi hermosa madrina es la tía Ginny, tengo 19 años y cuando fui a Hogwarts pertenecí a la casa de los leones. Fred II y yo, juntos, manejamos sortilegios Weasley él es la parte administrativa y contable y yo la inteligencia y la cara bonita.

\- ¡Canuto!-grito Fred II- soy mucho más hermoso que tú.

\- Mi primo que no acepta la realidad - divago George II- bueno en fin , estoy estudiando actualmente pociones y todo ese conocimiento lo invierto en la constante creación de nuevas bromas.

\- Es igual de bueno en pociones que Lily- le dijo Remus a Sirius con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué mas le cuento de mi perfecta persona?-siguió George II- ¡Ah, sí! , soy el ultimo integrante de los merodeadores 2.0, ya les había dicho mi súper apodo es canuto-Sirius le sonrió a su sobrino.

\- ¿y tienes novia hijito?-pegunto Mary.

\- ¡EL ES UN ALMA LIBRE, ES DE TODAS Y DE NADIE! - dijo una encapuchada desde la mesa de los viajeros , Mary y Marlene fruncieron el ceño

\- Eso mismo me decía tu mamá, que yo era un alma indomable como el tio Sirius- dijo Fred.

\- Si no estoy con nadie no es porque quiera estar con todas, es más complicado que eso - dijo George II de pronto muy serio - y mejor continuo porque no quiero hablar del tema; amo volar , amo pasar tiempo con mis amigos, nunca más lo voy a decir en público, pero ellos son los amores de mi vida, suelo salir a comer muy menudo con el tio Ron, el siempre esta dispuesto para comer- y Ron sonrió- cuando tengo un problema de chicas, nos reunimos todos los merodeadores, los originales y nosotros , es obvio siempre va a hacer falta el abuelo, pero el tío Sirius y tio Remus tienen muchas cosas que contar y nosotros muchas que aprender.

\- Amo que mamá cocine, todo le queda perfecto aunque nada como la cocina de la abuela Molly- Molly sonrió con ternura.

\- Hasta aquí un poquito de mi vida, nos vemos en la próxima, me pueden llamar si quieren algún autógrafo

George II bajo de la tarima choco los puños con sus amigos, abrazo a su tío Harry, le sonrio al tío George, abrazó a su padre, le dio una beso a Mary y se sentó junto ellos a esperar la siguiente presentación


	20. Thomas Zabinni

Estaban todos tan distraídos que nadie se fijó en el nuevo viajero que llegaba a la tarima.

¡Hola viejitos!- Saludó de manera efusiva un guapo moreno de ojos verdes oscuros y mirada candente.

Al principio fue silencio, las mujeres lo miraban de manera seductora: el muchacho era demasiado guapo, y los hombres lo miraban con expectación y rabia; después se dieron cuenta de que les había dicho viejitos.

Viejita tu mami escuchó de lejos, pero nada causó que perdiera su sonrisa pícara y seductora.

Con voz ronca siguió su presentación.

Chicas, sé que están deseando- hizo una pausa sugestiva y le guiñó el ojos más de una, hasta las más recatadas se sonrojaron – CONOCERME, claro, y yo no las voy a hacer esperar más.

Una voz desde la mesa de los viajeros se dirigió a él.

"LOS" cariño- dijo la voz de una mujer- y sigue tú con tu coqueteo que ya me pondré yo a hacer lo mismo.

Ella logró el efecto que deseaba y el moreno dejó automáticamente su sonrisa seductora y ahora era el más serio del mundo.

Como les decía mi nombre es Thomas Zabinni, es un placer conocerlos a todos- dijo en un tono más neutro y resaltando el LOS.

De igual manera, ningún tono era lo suficientemente suave para Blaise que se acababa de enterar que sería padre.

El Slytherin no lograba pronunciar palabra, solo miraba a Thomas como si fuese un fantasma; Draco y Theo iban a reventarse de la risa pero Lyra y Daphne les hicieron ver que realmente Blaise estaba a punto de tener un ataque, fue por esto que decidieron ser buenos amigos y preocuparse 2 segundos de él. Thomas solo sonreía.

Blaise, ¿Estas bien?- le dijo Theo

¡Vamos! Deja de ser tan niña- replicó Draco- tú nos fastidiaste con Theo II y Lyra, déjate de lloriqueos.

Blaise seguía en silencio, como si la certeza de ser padre le pesara, Thomas tuvo compasión de el y siguió.

Padre, relájate, nada de lo que esa bruja dijo era cierto, MI HERMANA y yo estamos bien y somos más que perfectos- dijo en su habitual tono arrogante.

Blaise reaccionó al final y gritó: ¡¿HERMANA?! Y finalmente se desmayó.

Obviamente las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Theo y Draco miraban extrañados al moreno, Thomas siguió.

Tío Theo, tu que eres mi padrino ¿despertarías a mi padre por favor?

¡Soy padrino de Thomas!- se emocionó Theo y le sacó la lengua a Draco que rodó los ojos.

¡Ey amigo!- le dijo Theo a Blaise cuando lo despertó- ¡Soy el padrino de tu hijo!

Blaise miró con mas detalle a Thomas.

¿Estas seguro de estar bien?- le dijo con tono preocupado

¡Claro padre!- Thomas vio a los demás que tenían cara de "¿Qué pasa aquí?" y explico- Bueno, ¿todos saben que la abuela se casó como con 7 hombres? Mi abuela la señora Eloice Zabinni ¿cierto?, pues una de las amantes de uno de sus esposos la maldijo, quería hacerle daño con aquello que le doliera más a la abuela y por eso le lanzó un maleficio a papá diciendo algo como que su descendencia sería portadora de un mal atroz.

Si- dijo Blaise serio- según la sra Zabinni mis hijos serian vampiros u hombres lobo.

Pero no- continuó Thomas- y tu me explicaste lo que pasó padre, resulta que el hechizo tenia como condición que tu descendencia fuese concebida como obligación y no por amor, deduzco que la bruja esa nunca pensó que un Zabinni se fuera a enamorar de verdad, y tú padre, te enamoraste hasta los zapatos de mamá entonces eso anuló el hechizo.

Blaise se sonrojó ¿El se habia enamorado?

¿Blaise se enamoró?- preguntó Daphne- pues ¿de quien?

¡Hola tia Daph!- le dijo sonriéndole- pues de mi mamá- respondió haciendo reir a todo el mundo, Daphne rodó los ojos – mi mami es Sarah Mattews

Una hermosa castaña de ojos cafés y labios rosados se sorprendió al oir su nombre. Astoria que estaba cerca de ella le sonrió y la felicitó: "Sari, ¡Tienes un hijo!"

Blaise mientras tanto se sorprendió por dos razones: 1. Que la chica fuese Slytherin, el creía que ya había coqueteado con toooda la población femenina de su casa y 2. De que la chica fuese tan hermosa, ¿Cómo era que la habia dejado pasar? Todos se dieron cuenta de que él había pasado mucho tiempo viéndola.

¡Padre, ya deja de verla como si fueras un acosador!- le dijo Thomas y rió causando la risa de todo el gran comedor.

Blaise se sonrojó de nuevo y Sarah sonrió por fin.

Bueno, seguiré hablando de mí- continuó Thomas- ya vi que mi padre es muy lento cuando se enamora y no hará ni el más minimo intento de besar a mamá.

A Blaise ya la cara morena no le discimulaba el sonrojo, su vergüenza era evidente, pero quedó frío cuando sintió a Sarah cerca suyo.

Creo que la valiente debo ser yo- dijo ella en un susurro mientras le daba un beso corto al moreno que en seguida salió de su trance y la besó en serio.

¡Gracias Ma!- dijo Thomas divertido- si no fuese por ti a lo mejor ni nazco

Y todo el gran comedor volvió a reir a carcajadas.

Señor Zabinni haga usted el favor y continue con su relato- le dijo Dumbledore cuando pudo calmarse y dejar de reir

Si señor- respondió el joven- Mi nombre ya lo dije, mis padres y mi padrino también, tengo 18 años y trabajo en el departamento de regulación de las criaturas mágicas

¿Trabajas?- le dijo Blaise asombrado

Si padre- le respondió el- todo en la vida no pueden ser los negocios y las fiestas, lo cierto es que me gustan las criaturas mágicas y esforzarme por mi propio dinero… ¿Te molesta?

Blaise negó con la cabeza y sonrió orgulloso, la verdad es que a él le había impuesto esa idea de administrar la herencia de los 7 difuntos esposos de su madre y nunca pensó en lo que realmente le hubiera gustado ser Sarah le besó la mejilla contenta de que apoyaran juntos a su hijo.

¿Les dije que me gustaban las criaturas mágicas?- preguntó Thomas y todos asintieron con la cabeza- creo que eso es una característica de todos los Hufflepuff, pertenecía a esa casa cuando estudié en Hogwarts.

Draco y Theo se miraban asombrados de que Blaise no hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo justo con esta noticia, secretamente ellos se sentían decepcionados de que su sobrino no fuese un Slytherin, no entendían porque Blaise no.

El sombrero seleccionador me sugirió que fuese a Hufflepuff- dijo Blaise con serenidad- pero recordé a mis padres y fue cuando me envió a Slytherin.

Eso mismo me dijiste cuando te enteraste a que casa pertenecía- dijo Thomas con cara de nostalgia- iba a entrar a segundo año cuando me atreví a contártelo.

Sarah se asombró y miró mal a Blaise quien tampoco daba crédito a las palabras del joven.

¿Te daba miedo decirle que eras un Hufflepuff?- le dijo Sarah- por favor dime que yo sí lo sabia

Lo siento ma- le dijo Thomas viéndola con pesar- la verdad es que ustedes se cuentan todo y asumí que si te lo decía a ti se lo ibas a decir a el

¿Tan horrible soy?- le preguntó Blaise con amargura

En realidad no- dijo Thomas- pero yo si temía decírtelo, no quería que te decepcionaras de mi, ya después me explicaste que nada que yo hiciera te iba a alejar de mi y fue cuando más me dio gusto ser tu hijo.

Blaise lo miraba con los ojos aguados, sintió como Sarah lo tomó de la mano y deseó que su futuro fuese pronto.

Voy a seguir porque si no, papá empezará a llorar y los tios también, con eso de que hacen todo juntos – dijo y todos se burlaron de Theo, Draco y Blaise- Amo el quiditch, siempre he jugado como bateador, me encanta el helado de chocolate, mi patronus es un búho y estoy enamorado de la manera mas loca de una mujer hermosa, con unos ojos divinos y que hace de mi vida la más feliz del mundo.

Sarah, sus tías y todas las mujeres del comedor suspiraron ante eso.

También te amo mi cielo- le dijo la chica con la misma voz que lo había retado al inicio de su presentación.

Mi hermana es mi mejor amiga, somos muy unidos y nos guardamos muchos secretos- Harry y Mary se voltearon a ver, esta descripción de la hermandad que decía Thomas los identificaba también a ellos.

Po ultimo quiero decirles: Manténganse siempre juntos y con la vista puesta en el futuro, sobre todo a mi papá y a mis tíos, yo sé que a veces en la oscuridad parece que no hay salida, pero el amor siempre es la respuesta a los problemas.

Dicho esto Thomas bajó y saludó a todos, pasó al lado de Fred II y le susurró un: "Te vigilo", el bromista se puso un poco pálido pero le sonrió y le dijo: "yo igual" y finalmente se sentó junto a su papá.


	21. Thabbata Zabinni

La siguiente viajera ni siquiera esperó a que guardaran silencio, ella ya habia llegado a la tarima y se había quitado la capa.

Tenia el cabello negro, largo con ondas, ojos negros, nariz pequeña y labios gruesos.

Su mirada era firme, se notaba que bajo esa dulce apariencia había una jovencita con un carácter firme.

Sarah sonrió y besó a Blaise que respondió sorprendido, la viajera sonrió desde la tarima.

Mami es una mujer muy inteligente- dijo y les dio la sensación a todos que su voz ya la habían escuchado- mi nombre es Thabbata Zabinni y como dedujo mi mamá soy hija de Blaise y Sarah Zabinni

Acostúmbrate a escuchar tu nombre con mi apellido- le susurró Blaise a Sarah y ella se sonrojó.

Mi hermano no lo dijo, pero él y yo somos mellizos por lo que Thomas y yo tenemos obviamente la misma edad- sonrió la joven y le lanzó un beso a su hermano que sonrió desde su lugar.

Actualmente me dedico a los negocios de la familia, adquirimos unas tiendas de ropa y estoy ayudando a papá para que sean negocios rentables- dijo con seriedad- la verdad es que me gusta la administración, ser ordenada y tener planes para todo. Cuando fui a Hogwarts estuve en Slytherin y jugué quiditch por 2 años como buscadora hasta que me cansé y me dediqué a estudiar.

No finjas primita- le dijo Theo II- te saliste de jugar quiditch para no ver al pelirojo

¡Callate Theo II!- le gritó Thabbata aunque fue demasiado tarde porque Blaise ya la había escuchado

¿Cómo así Thabbata Zabinni? ¿Cuál pelirrojo?- reclamó con los celos de padre activados.

Lo voy a decir de una vez- dijo ella en un tono muy serio- no quiero preguntas y tampoco comentarios al respecto, estoy enamorada hace años de Fred II Weasley.

Fred II nunca había escuchado que ella lo admitiera en voz alta, su corazón se aceleró y la esperanza que tenia volvió a crecer, iba a decir algo pero ella se adelantó.

Estoy enamorada de Fred II pero eso no significa que tengamos una relación, se lo he dicho a él muchas veces y se los digo a ustedes, yo no puedo, no me siento lista.

Fred II volvió a agachar la cabeza, Angelina arrugó el ceño y Sarah se asombró de la determinación en la voz de su hija. Fred II se preguntaba cuando sería el día en que ella confiara en él y le contara el porqué de su actitud, el no le estaba exigiendo nada, el solo quería acompañarla en la vida.

Y yo- le dijo Fred II – le he dicho mil veces a ella que no importa, yo la voy a esperar hasta que pueda confiar en mi y abrirme su corazón.

Thabbata lo vio fijamente a los ojos, intentaba respirar y contener las ganas de llorar y de arrojarse a sus brazos.

Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a este chico- le dijo Blaise- nadie va a ser suficiente para ti porque tu eres mi hija pero a el se le nota que te quiere

Thabbata suspiró profundamente y siguió

Me gusta bailar, me distrae y me llena de vitalidad- dijo cambiando el tema- me gusta volar y sentir el viento en mi cara, me gusta leer y pasar el tiempo con mi hermano… ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, tenemos un par de amigos, ellos son gemelos y solemos reunirnos con ellos, mi hermano y yo en las tres escobas para hablar cosas que nos pasan a los hermanos.

Creo ahora sí, que eso es todo de mi

Se bajó de la tarima, para llegar hasta su lugar junto a su hermano tenía que pasar por el lado de Fred II quien le rozó la mano, esa acción logró que toda su piel se erizara, respiró profundo y siguió su camino donde el abrazo de Thomas la esperaba.

Tabby deberías decirle a Fred II la verdad- le dijo Thomas en un susurro, ella solo lo abrazó y se sentaron juntos a esperar la siguiente presentación no sin antes saludar a sus tios y sus papás.


	22. Molly II Ginebra Weasley

Mejor tú hermanito prepárate para el ataque Weasley- le dijo Thabbata a Thomas señalando al encapuchado que subía a la tarima.

Thomas sonrió como tonto mientras la persona en la tarima se quitaba el traje.

Una pelirroja alta, delgada, de cabello largo y ondulado con su cara llena de pecas y ojos café claros que estaba enmarcados con unas gafas que le daban el aire de ser inteligente y sexy los miraba sonrientes.

Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Molly II Ginebra Weasley- y la felicidad de Molly fue absoluta ¡Una de sus nietecitas tenía su nombre!

¡Te llamas como yo! – Molly y Ginny habían gritado al tiempo y en el mismo tono chillón

Cuñadito, te vas a casar con mamá- le dijo Fred a Harry causando la risa de todos en el comedor

Si, bueno, según papá yo soy una Weasley completa- siguió Molly II- y quiso que me llamara como las mujeres Weasley más importantes de su vida, su mamá y su hermanita.

Hija, ¿Quién es tu papá?- le preguntó Arthur feliz de tener más nietos

Soy hija de Percy y Audrey Weasley- dijo Molly II con una sonrisa y esperó la reacción de su tía y su abuela quienes corrieron a abrazar al muchacho.

También te amamos tonto- le dijo Ginny a su hermano

Percy las abrazó enrojecido por la vergüenza, hubiera deseado que Audrey estuviera ahí para que conociera a sus dos hijas, eran hermosas y perfectas, se iba a esforzar mucho para conquistarla y así poder tener esa familia que tendría en el futuro.

Hola papi- le dijo Molly II – es más fácil si le regalas lirios a mamá, a ella le encantan

Percy la miró asombrado, ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera lo que estaba pensando?

Sí, sé lo que piensas porque soy una legerement natural y antes de que lo digan en voz alta, eso quiere decir que sin necesidad de hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo o hechizo puedo saber lo que sientes o piensas.

Mis hijas son un par de maravillas – dijo Percy asombrado y orgulloso, Molly sonrió porque lo había dicho sin pensarlo.

Gracias Pa, tu también eres una maravilla de papá- le dijo enviándole un beso- voy a seguir con mi vida porque los demás están aburridos de tanta alharaca, bueno, tengo 17 años y es mi último año en Hogwarts, voy a la casa de Raevenclaw y mi clase favorita es defensa contra las artes oscuras

Me imagino que es usted muy buena en esa clase señorita Weasley- le dijo Albus

Si señor, con mi don puedo pre- ver fácilmente cual es el hechizo que mi contrincante va a usar y repelerlo con tiempo- le dijo sonriéndole

Es usted también una muy buena practicante de la oclumancia por lo que veo- le respondió el director con una sonrisa

No sería una digna sobrina de Harry Potter si no hubiera aprendido a vaciar mi mente- respondió la joven mirando a Harry y sonriéndole.

¿Yo te enseñé? – le preguntó el oji-verde

Si tío, cuando se dieron cuenta que había nacido con el don de la legeremancia, tú me enseñaste como manejar mi don y también como evitar que leyeran mi mente – le comentó la joven, Harry sonrió, le gustaba mucho ser quien ayudara a sus sobrinos con la magia, era chévere la idea de ser profesor.

Seguiré, como ya les dije me gusta la clase de defensa es por eso que el otro año voy a entrar a la academia de aurores y seré parte del escuadron que dirigen mis tios Harry y Ron

Harry y Ron sonrieron orgullosos y Percy se preocupó por los riesgos que correría su princesa en ese trabajo.

Tranquilo Pa- le dijo Molly II de nuevo resolviendo sus dudas- que Reg, Teddy y Jamsie me advirtieron que estarían sobre mi como mamás gallina, aparte de los tíos que estoy segura no me van a dejar tranquila ni un minuto

Tenlo por seguro primita- le dijo Regulus- tú vas a ser el auror más cuidado del departamento.

Espero que también cuiden de que no se le acerque ningún pretendiente a mi bebé- les dijo Percy haciéndose el duro, Molly le golpeó en el hombro.

Papi no te preocupes, para celarme tengo suficiente con mi novio- Percy enrojeció- ¡Papi! No sabia que te sabías tantas groserías, abuelita pégale más duro- dijo la peli roja y Molly le volvió a pegar a su hijo.

¿Tienes novio Molly II?- le dijo Percy - ¿Es que mis dos hijas no tienen compasión de mi?

¿Sabes cuando te vas a sentir peor tio?- le dijo James riéndose- cuando te enteres de que es un Zabinni

Todos rieron de esto menos Molly II que gritó: ¡James! Y Percy quien volvió a enrojecer y levantó su varita en contra de Thomas.

Señor Weasley- le dijo Thomas nervioso- Soy el novio de Molly II pero le juro que jamás le haría nada, la amo con toda mi vida, ella lo sabe ¡Ella puede sentirlo y leer mis pensamientos!

Papi por favor- le dijo Molly II- sé que quieres hechizarlo pero también sé que no lo harás así que baja la varita, analízalo, Thomas tiene razón, yo puedo saber cuanto él me quiere.

Aun no tiene mi permiso, pero le daré el beneficio de la duda- dijo Percy aun con la cara roja, pero accediendo a sentarse y que todo siguiera con normalidad. Thomas respiró y Molly II lo besó suavemente en los labios, "lo sé, también te amo" Le dijo ella antes de continuar.

Me gustan mucho los perros, en casa tenemos un nieto de Fang, el perro de Hagrid, amo pasear con él y que nos acompañe a la madriguera.

Hagrid sonrió, a pesar de los años Fang seguía vivo!

Y eso es todo de mí- les dijo la chica- voy a adelantarles algo del futuro: Voldy volvió, lo saben, ahora tienen que prepararse para la guerra porque el no va a dejarlos vivir en paz.

Llegarán momentos difíciles, de pérdidas y de pruebas, muchas personas tendrán que hacer sacrificios y escoger bandos, espero que escojan al correcto. Eso es todo.

Las palabras de la chica dejaron pensando a más de uno, sobre todo en la mesa de los profesores y en la mesa de Slytherin.


End file.
